Where I Belong
by LucifernSatan
Summary: He has a great life. He’s got a scholarship and is excelling in his university classes. He even has a girlfriend, who he’s living with. Everything is going exactly as he had planned it. Then why does Ayumu Narumi feel this way? KouxAyu
1. Chapter 1

A figure sat alone in a dark room, listening to the voices and footsteps of his friends below. The figure looked around the room, seeing all the familiar belongings and remembering the past. He desperately wanted to join them but he couldn't force himself to fake it anymore. He wished he could smile and mean it but he just can't.

"... Why? Why do I feel like this?" The figure sighed to himself. Lifting himself out of the corner, he stood one last time in that room with those belongings, like saying one last goodbye to them. The dark figure then turned away from everything familiar and left the room never once looking back.

"Yo Hiyono! Where's Ayumu tonight?" A voice spoke over the pound of the music.

"I don't know. I think he might be up in his room. Said something about not feeling too well." Hiyono said looking in the direction of the voice. The voice, who happened to be the overly confidante and extremely cocky Kousuke Asazuki, was Ayumu Narumi's best friend. They had grown up together and are even taking the same classes at university.

"I think I'm gonna go up and get him. He spends too much time in there as it is."

"Alright Kousuke!" Hiyono nodded.

Kousuke headed up the stairs. Upon reaching the top, he took a left toward Ayumu's room. The door was slightly open and Kousuke peered in. The lights were off and Ayumu was nowhere in sight. He looked down the hall to see the bathroom light on. Kousuke turned and headed for the bathroom.

After knocking on the door, "Yo Ayumu! What're you doing up here? You should come down and hang out. It's a real party down there!" Kousuke paused; waiting for a reply but when he didn't receive one he knocked again, "Ayumu, are you in there? Hey, are you listening to me? I'm talking to you, don't ignore ME! Ayumu?"

Kousuke knocked again and again didn't get a response. This bothered Kousuke for Ayumu would always answer when it was him, so he decided to pick the lock. After high school, Kousuke had lived on the streets for a few years, this was before Ayumu smarted his ass up, and he learned a few... interesting things that helped him survive, picking locks was one of them. He jiggled the door handle a couple of times until it opened, Kousuke peered in slowly until he realized what he was looking at and throwing the door open he rushed to the side of his best friend.

Blood dripped from the edge of the tub onto the floor, the rest was soaking into the shirt and pants of his best friend who had slit his wrists and left himself there to die. Kousuke ripped the only towel off the rack, shredding it into two and wrapping each tightly around one of Ayumu's bleeding wrists. Lifting him carefully out of the bloody tub, Kousuke carried Ayumu back to his room and laid him gently onto the soft bedding. Kousuke checked to make sure there were no other wounds and then grabbed his cell phone from his pocket, after dialling 911 he proceeded to wait for the ambulance to arrive. Constantly, watching and checking over his injured friend, afraid of the worse.

_It's been three days since Ayumu had tried... and Kousuke hasn't left his hospital room once, he won't even speak a word to anybody, I think he's waiting for Ayumu to wake up._ Hiyono sighed to herself, staring through the glass window of the hospital door; she could see Kousuke sitting in a chair at the edge of the bed. _Why? Why didn't you tell me, Kousuke? I'm still in shock over the whole thing. I remember a banging at the door and then the paramedics came bursting in. None of us knew what was going on until Kousuke came down the stairs with Ayumu in his arms. There was blood all over both of them, it was even dripping onto the floor and Kousuke wouldn't tell me what had happened. He just followed the paramedics out to the ambulance, going with Ayumu to the hospital. I asked one of the paramedics which hospital they were taking Ayumu to and our mutual friend Eyes drove me to the hospital in my car. I had to find out what had happened from one of the doctors so I'm guessing that Kousuke had to of told the paramedics what had happened and that's how the doctor found out._

"Wake up… you gotta wake up, Ayumu." Kousuke said into his hands, pushing his tinted yellow glasses into his eyes. "You know I'm nothing without you."

"You're going to break your favorite glasses if you keep doing that." A hoarse voice whispered.

"Ayumu! You're Awake! Are you okay? How are you feeling?" Kousuke's head snapped up.

"And you shouldn't say things like that, you aren't nothing." Ayumu forced a slight smile, despite the pain in his wrists. The cuts were deep and they had had to be stitched up. The doctor had told Kousuke any deeper and he would have cut his tendons, then he probably wouldn't have been able to use his hands anymore. Both heads then turned to see the door slamming into the wall. Hiyono came charging into the room with the doctor in tow.

"Ayumu are you alright? What do you think you were doing? Are you stupid or something?" Hiyono screamed, slapping him across the face. "You could have died!" A shaking hand reached up and gently rubbed the red mark on his cheek. Ayumu averted his gaze, staring at the sheets. "Well… Ayumu say something! Why won't you answer me?!?"

"Come on Hiyono, let's let the doctor do his thing then we can have our turn to talk with Ayumu." Kousuke said, slightly shoving her toward the door.

"But… but…" She sputtered, not even having a chance to reject.

"After." He said, shoving her the rest of the way out as the door clicked behind him.

Hiyono lead Kousuke down to the cafeteria where Eyes sat at a table sipping a cup of coffee. Considering that it was five in the morning and none of them had gone to sleep yet, he needed the caffeine, especially when dealing with a very upset Hiyono. Eyes glanced up from the magazine he was flipping through as Kousuke grabbed one of the chairs and sat down beside him. Hiyono walked over to the cafeteria counter and took one of the trays and after receiving her food she slowly moved back toward the table.

"So Ayumu has awoken then?" Eyes said calmly, knowing that it was the only explanation for Kousuke having left Ayumu's side.

"Yeah, the doctors are with him now." He nodded.

"When I get through with him the doctor's going to need to take another look at him." Hiyono huffed plopping down in the last chair. "And you Mr. Inconsiderate, not telling me what was happening! I can't believe you would leave me in the dark about my own boyfriend!" She stated loudly, pointing her finger at Kousuke.

"Would you just shut up for a bit? You're starting to give me a headache." Kousuke said, leaning his head in his hand.

"EXCUSE ME!!! How can you be such a jerk?" She shrieked, slamming her hands down on the table.

"Quite easily." Kousuke smirked. Hiyono just stuck her tongue out in response.

"Enough you two, we are in a hospital." Eyes took another sip of his coffee. "There _are_ more interesting things we could be discussing, like why did Ayumu try to kill himself?"

"How the hell should I know?!" Kousuke said, crossing his arms and getting quite upset. He didn't like hearing about his friend doing something like that.

"Take it easy. I didn't mean to hit a nerve but the fact of the matter is that Ayumu_ did_ try to kill himself and I for one, as his friend, think we should find out why." Eyes said, in that confidante British voice of his.

"Well I'm going to find out right now." Hiyono said standing, sliding the chair across the floor.

"Wait for me, you idiot!" Kousuke got up and jogged to catch up with Hiyono at the elevator.

Back in the room, the doctor was just finishing examining and rebandaging Ayumu's wounds. "I made you an appointment with a psychiatrist. Don't worry, he's very good at what he does." The doctor looked down at Ayumu. Ayumu just glanced away. "It's obvious that you need one. And not talking isn't going to help you get better."

There was a knock at the door and it opened to reveal Hiyono. "How's it going? Are you just about finished, doctor?" The doctor could see Kousuke standing just behind her for the bright red hair was Kousuke's unique identifying trait.

The doctor nodded his head, "Yes we're all done here." He walked around the end of the bed towards the door, stopping in front of Hiyono. "I made him an appointment with a psychiatrist for tomorrow at 3pm. Make sure he goes."

Kousuke closed the door behind the doctor, he then proceeded to sit himself down in his usual chair next to Ayumu's bed. "Yo!" Kousuke said, his usual trademark statement and a two fingered salute, "So how are you feeling?" Ayumu said nothing, just turned to look at his best friend.

Hiyono slowly sat down in the other chair. "Ayumu… tell me? Tell me why you did this to yourself?" Those brown eyes lowered their gaze to the sheets. "Why won't you talk to me? You won't even look at me. Tell me why? Ayumu please." She begged, staring at the brown bangs hiding the boys' eyes.

"I'm moving out." A low whisper escaped Ayumu's lips.

"What?" Both Hiyono and Kousuke gasped at the same time.

Ayumu lifted his head to look straight into Kousuke emerald eyes, "I want to move in with you. If you'll let me?" He said hoarsely, his throat dry from lack of use. Blinking and in shock at the question, Kousuke didn't know how to answer.

"But why Ayumu? Why would you want to move out? I thought we were happy living together?" Hiyono's voice crackled as she tried to hold back the tears. "You still want to be with me right? You're not breaking up with me, are you?"

Ayumu refused to make eye contact with her, he continued to stare only at his best friend, "Will you let me? Will you let me move in with you Kousuke?" Ayumu's chocolate eyes seemed to plead with Kousuke's emerald ones.

"Sure! Why not, you did help me out when I was in that rut way back just after high school. Besides you know I'm always gonna be there for ya, right Ayumu?" He said almost asking, shrugging his shoulders with a smirk.

Hiyono looked back and forth from one to the other, "Have you forgotten Kousuke, that you only have a one bedroom apartment? Where is Ayumu going to sleep? How is he going to get better sleeping on the floor?" She huffed, frustrated with the both of them.

"Ayumu can take my room; I'll sleep on the couch, it does pull out into a bed after all. No big deal Hiyono." Kousuke glanced over to Ayumu, who was refusing to avert his gaze from him.

"I can't believe you two! Why can't you just tell me what's going on?" Hiyono screamed angrily, standing up. "Fine then, be that way! See if I care!" As she stormed out of the room, taking one last look at Ayumu before turning the corner.

"Geez, what's her problem?" Kousuke said grinning at Ayumu. A small grin crossed Ayumu's face, the first any had seen in a long time and Kousuke thought that was a good sign.

The next day, ten minutes to three o'clock to be exact, Hiyono came busting into the hospital room followed by Kousuke, waking Ayumu from a very peaceful sleep. He mumbled something about waking people when they're in the hospital recovering, Ayumu then rolled over to face the far side of the room.

"Wakey, wakey!" Hiyono sang cheerfully, skipping up to the edge of the bed.

"Go away." The figure said, pulling the blankets up over his head.

"Come on, time to get up! You have that meeting today." She grabbed the blankets and yanked on them. Ayumu, who was still holding the blankets, winced loudly as they were ripped from his hands, "Oh, I'm so sorry Ayumu! I didn't mean to hurt you." Hiyono said, reaching out and touching his shoulder.

Moving out from under her touch, "Just go away, I don't want to see any nut case today or anyone for that matter."

"Come on man, it's the doctors' orders. You gotta go." Kousuke said, trying to reason with the bundle under the covers.

"I don't care what the damn doctors think. They're just as crazy."

"Get up! Don't make me drag you there!" Hiyono stated firmly, putting her hands on her hips. Ayumu laid still for a moment before rolling over and uncovering himself. Mumbling to himself, Ayumu sat up. Kousuke helped him put his housecoat on before the three of them left the hospital room and headed down the hall towards the psychiatrists' office.


	2. Chapter 2

Three weeks later, Ayumu was released from the hospital on the condition that he was to continue seeing his psychiatrist and under constant supervision. Kousuke signed the waver to be Ayumu's guardian until the psychiatrist agreed that Ayumu has been completely rehabilitated. When they reached the main level, Eyes was there waiting for them with a taxi and the cabby packed Ayumu's bag into the trunk. Eyes took the front seat while Kousuke and Ayumu sat in the back. The three of them stopped at the house to pick up a few of Ayumu's things. Hiyono started to pack the rest of Ayumu's stuff into her car and told them that she'll drop it all off in a bit, still silently hoping that Ayumu will change his mind at the last minute then the other three continued to Kousuke's apartment. Kousuke helped Ayumu up the two flights of stairs, Eyes in tow with Ayumu's suitcase and school bag.

Eyes set the bags down in the bedroom. "Is there anything else you would like me to do before I leave?"

"No, we've got the rest covered. Thanks for the help Eyes." Kousuke said as Eyes exited the apartment, closing the door behind him. Ayumu was seated on the couch, straight across from the kitchen, watching Kousuke try to tidy up the kitchen a bit.

"Are you hungry Ayumu?" Kousuke looked up from what he was doing behind the island counter.

"Not really." Ayumu said almost too quietly.

"I can make you something, anything." He said, emerald eyes looking quite concerned. "Are you alright, Ayumu?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm tired so I think I'm going to go have a nap." He sighed, standing up and started heading toward the bedroom.

"Well I'm gonna make some curry. I'll wake you when it's ready, alright?" Kousuke asked. Ayumu just walked into the room and closed the door. "I'll take that as a yes!" he called to the closed door.

Ayumu looked around the room, his suitcase and school bag were against the wall near the dresser, and the queen sized bed was in the far corner under the window. Next to the bed was, of course, a bed side table. At the foot of the bed there was a small closet. Ayumu noticed that Kousuke's room seemed quite empty for the size of it. Considering how nice Kousuke's apartment is, Kousuke doesn't have a lot of money so probably most of it goes to rent, the rest for food and essentials. He can't really afford to decorate a whole lot. The lights were off and the curtains were drawn. Ayumu stumbled over to the bed and collapsed. He scrambled under the blankets, curling the pillow up into a ball and dozed off into a deep sleep.

Kousuke let Ayumu sleep for over an hour but he just couldn't let him sleep anymore. He felt Ayumu should get some food in his system since he hadn't eaten very well or at all for that matter, the whole time he was in the hospital. Kousuke lightly knocked on the door as he opened it quietly, "Ayumu… are you awake?" The lump under the covers moved slightly but made no sounds. Kousuke walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. Gently shaking Ayumu's shoulder, "Ayumu, wake up. It's time for supper."

Ayumu rolled onto his back, slowly opening his eyes, "What are you doing? I told you I want to sleep." He swatted the red head's hand off his shoulder.

"Come on. You've been asleep for over an hour." Kousuke groaned, "If you don't eat you're going to stave to death and we don't want that now do we?"

"How do you know what I want? I only wanted to move in with you so I wouldn't have someone constantly pestering me!" Ayumu shouted pulling the blankets off him. "Happy now? If I go eat then will you leave me alone?"

"Relax will you. I just thought feeding you would be a good thing?" Kousuke argued standing up.

Meanwhile outside the apartment, Hiyono began to carry a bundle of Ayumu's belongings up the two flights of stairs to the apartment door. She noticed that the building, where Kousuke's living, is very nice. Hiyono had never seen Kousuke's place before and was quite impressed with it so far. She was kind of expecting a dump, not because Kousuke was messy or anything, well he is but that's not the point, but because he doesn't have a lot of money what with going to university and all. With her free hand she grabbed the door handle, turned it and pushed the door open. She placed the bundle on the floor out of the way, glancing around the room; she saw that the inside was as nice as the outside. Even the dishes were done, it didn't seem like Kousuke lived here at all. She also noticed that no one seemed to be there. Hiyono decided to take a look around, being the nosey journalist that she is and having never actually seen the inside of Kousuke's apartment before. Heading into the living room, looking from left to right and back again. _Nice._ She thought to herself. Suddenly hearing voices coming from the bedroom she set off to check it out.

Reaching the partially open door, Hiyono peeked in not moving the door at all.

"I thought you were my best friend. I thought you were going to help me not just turn into another Hiyono. Why do you think I left?" Ayumu screamed, rising to his feet as well. "I knew how she would be, nagging and stupid all the time. Never leaving me alone, something I don't need right now."

"What the hell is your problem?" Kousuke yelled back. Grabbing him by the shoulders, pushing him against the wall next to the bed.

"Maybe YOU are my problem!" Ayumu fought back, "Let go of me! Get the hell off of me!" He yelled, trying to pry Kousuke's hands from his shoulders but still being so weak from the 'accident', Ayumu didn't have nearly enough strength to fight back. Kousuke's grip loosened slightly, his emerald eyes stared gently into chocolate ones.

"What are you…?" Ayumu started before Kousuke slowly leaned in pressing his lips against the others. Ayumu struggled for just a moment before melting into the kiss. It lasted no longer then a minute before Kousuke pulled away.

Watching in utter shock, she fell to the floor. Hiyono couldn't move, seeing her boyfriend being kissed by another.

"Wha… what just happened?" Ayumu stuttered.

Kousuke rubbed the back of his head and shrugged, "Heheh." Giving him half a smirk.

Hiyono only sat for a moment longer before getting to her feet and pushing the door all the way open. Kousuke turned hearing the door hit the wall. Ayumu, who was still using the wall for support, looked around Kousuke. Seeing that it was Hiyono, Ayumu ducked back behind Kousuke, sliding down the wall until he reached the floor. Hiyono just stared at one then at the other for a few moments.

Kousuke was the first to speak, "Umm… Hey Hiyono." He said giving her a slight wave, "So about how long were you standing there?"

"Long enough." She spat, trying to restrain herself.

"Well… I see… umm…" Kousuke continued, biting his lip. He became aware of the fact that Hiyono was staring straight at him, refusing to break eye contact. With the already awkward situation growing worse, Kousuke noticed that she began moving closer to him. Soon she was standing in front of him almost on his toes. Hiyono looked up at Kousuke then to her boyfriend, then back to Kousuke. Rising her hand, she pulled back and smacked Kousuke's face, sending the yellow tinted glasses flying to the floor.

"What the hell was that for?!" He yelled loudly, grabbing her by the wrist. He made to hit her but stopped himself, seeing her flitch.

Hiyono looked deep into his emerald eyes, "You know damn well." She said, stating sternly, tears welling up in her eyes.

Throwing her wrist out of his hand, Kousuke headed toward the entrance of the room. Getting to the door, he turned back to Hiyono, "Leave!"

"Before I go I need to talk to Ayumu alone?" She spoke quietly looking down at Ayumu. Lifting his head, Ayumu looked directly at her. She tried to smile at him but didn't receive one in return. Something about the look in his eyes gave her a dishearten feeling about what was to come. Ayumu looked passed her to Kousuke and nodded in agreement. The red head left his room and closed the door after him.

There was a long silence. Ayumu finally made a move, climbing to his feet and sitting himself down on the edge of the bed. Hiyono sat beside him, while all Ayumu could do was stare at his hands in his lap. Hiyono looked over at him, "Ayumu, I think it's time we talk."

"Hiyono…" He began, "There's something I've been meaning to tell you."

"What is it?" Though she already knew what he was going to say next.

"I… I don't think we should see each other anymore." Ayumu said, getting straight to the point. "It's… not good for either of us right now."

"What do you mean 'not good for us'? Being together _is_ what will be the best thing for you and me. You need all the support you can get and I don't want to leave your side. I want to take care of you, help you." Hiyono said, unable to hold the tears back any longer.

"I'm sorry… I just can't fake it. Not anymore." He could hear her crying, but couldn't bring himself to comfort her at all.

"Please Ayumu, don't do this. You know how much I care for you. Why would you want to lose that?" She sobbed uncontrollably.

"I said I can't okay. Not right now. So please… please just leave." Ayumu said, standing up and pointing toward the door.

Hiyono stood too, staring at Ayumu, "Please, Ayumu… please." She said begging with him. Looking straight into her eyes, Ayumu just shook his messy brown hair and emphasized where his finger was pointed. She walked slowly to the door turning one last time, wanting to see those chocolate eyes again, before opening the door and walking out of his life… possibly forever. But Ayumu had looked away and wouldn't lift his head to her again.

A few minutes later, Kousuke entered carrying a tray. "Here." He said quietly, setting the tray on the bed side table. Ayumu looked down at the tray; on it was a plate of curry.

Kousuke turned to leave, "Thanks." Ayumu said, a real smile crossed his face only the second one since the 'accident'. A hand waved back and forth, letting Ayumu know that it was no big deal, as Kousuke left the room closing the door on his way out. After a moment of staring at the food, Ayumu took the tray and sat down on the bed. He then set the tray in his lap and started to eat. Putting the chop sticks down, he reached up and touched his fingers to his lips, _did that really happen?_


	3. Chapter 3

The next week was awkward for both Kousuke and Ayumu. Being together almost constantly, at the apartment and at school, plus neither had spoken of the kiss and both were uneasy about bring it up. Saturday had rolled around and Kousuke was in the kitchen working on lunch, just sandwiches nothing special, insistent that Ayumu take it easy and not overexert himself since Ayumu had been adamant about being at school and not missing any classes. So not being allowed to help, Ayumu sat on the couch reading one of the books from school. Chocolate eyes kept glancing up at the red head behind the island counter, who frequently turned his back to those eyes as he worked to finish what he was doing. Finally being unable to hold it in any longer, Ayumu set the book down, stood up walking into the kitchen. Stopping in front of Kousuke, he reached out and took Kousuke's hand, making him unable to finish whatever it was he was working on. Emerald eyes looked over at him, "What are you doing?" Kousuke asked confused.

"Umm…" Seeing those eyes looking at him, suddenly made Ayumu grow red, forgetting everything and making his mouth utterly useless.

"Are you feeling alright?" Kousuke lifted the brown bangs, with his free hand, from Ayumu's forehead and pressed it against the skin, "Well you don't have a fever." He said staring down at the flushed face.

"I'm fine." Ayumu said glancing down and letting go of Kousuke's hand.

"Did you have something to say?" Kousuke asked tilting his head, trying to get a better view of Ayumu's face.

Stuttering for a moment while his eyes darted back and forth, Ayumu was now unsure of whether to bring up the kiss or not, so he just stood there. Ayumu was suddenly saved by the bell, well by the ringing that was coming from his pocket. He pulled his phone out, flipping it open and slowly putting it to his ear.

"Hello? Oh, hey brother! How are you? That's good. How do you and Madoka like it on the main land. Good. Umm… Hiyono, she fine. Oh, you guys are thinking of coming down at Christmas. Yeah, that's awesome. Of course, yeah ok. Yup, ok. Bye. Yeah yeah, ok. Bye." During the conversation, Ayumu had wondered his way out of the kitchen and back into the living room. Kousuke watched for a moment before following.

Closing the phone, he slipped it back into his pocket, Ayumu sighed heavily. "Now what do I do?"

Kousuke put a hand on Ayumu's shoulder. "Why didn't you just tell him the truth? Tell them that you and Hiyono broke up. What's the big deal?"

"The _big deal_?!? The big deal is that then I would have to tell him everything. And I have no idea what to say or where to start." He said, sighing again.

"Weren't you going to tell him everything anyway? You can't hide the scars forever they'll notice eventually. Besides he's your brother I think he has a right to know." Kousuke pulled on the shoulder in his hand and turned the figure to face him. "I have a right to know everything too, you know. I'm your best friend."

"You know everything that happened. I have nothing else to say." Ayumu stared at the carpet.

"Except why? I don't know why you did it? I think I at least have a right to know that. Besides I also think it'll make you feel better if you get it off your chest. You've had all this shit bottled up since before it happened and letting it out will help you heal." Kousuke said, lifting Ayumu's head up by his chin to see those chocolate eyes hidden by brown bangs.

Ayumu yanked his face away, "You have no idea how I feel!"

"Of course I don't! You won't tell me, stupid! I'm not a mind reader!" He immediately regretted yelling at the brunette. "…Sorry. I didn't mean to yell."

The brunette just looked at the floor. Kousuke sighed, "Come on. Just talk to me, let me help you." Ayumu stepped forward, almost falling, reaching up he grabbed a hold of the others shirt.

"Ayumu…" Kousuke said in a whisper. Finally looking up into those emerald eyes, Ayumu pulled the red head down into a kiss. Kousuke stared at the closed eyes of the other for an instant before closing his own eyes and wrapping his arms around the smaller form. He could feel how skinny Ayumu had gotten from being in the hospital for so long. Ayumu tightened his fists around the clumps of shirt, tears slowly starting to stream down his cheeks.

They stood kissing like that for a moment or two before Kousuke pulled Ayumu back so he could take a good look into those eyes. "Ayumu." He said again.

Still holding the clumps of shirt in his hands, Ayumu pulled himself back into the warmth of Kousuke's chest, "Why did you kiss me last week?" He asked into the shirt.

"Well… I…" Kousuke stammered. Not really having an answer, for he himself didn't know why.

"It was because of you." Ayumu spoke again.

"Wha?"

"It was because of you that I'm still alive now. It was you who found me at the house and it was you who stayed by my side the whole time I was in the hospital. You've always supported me no matter what, even when we were kids." Chocolate eyes looked up from Kousuke's chest. "While I was in the hospital for all that time I thought about it, about trying again but one thought stopped me. Of all the people in my life, my brother, Madoka, Hiyono, all my friends; I could only think of one reason to keep living and that reason was you."

Kousuke was speechless, for once. Nothing he could say could express what he was feeling. So the red head did the only thing he could think of, he bent down and kissed the brunette. Shocked for only a moment, Ayumu then leaned into Kousuke, deepening the kiss. Noticing that Ayumu's lips were slightly parted, Kousuke slipped his tongue into the others mouth, innocently playing with Ayumu's trying to get the other to join.

The two stood in the living room for a while, before Kousuke's curious hands began to roam. Up and under Ayumu's shirt they went, lifting the fabric over the messy hair, dropping it to the floor. Kousuke began to lead Ayumu backward toward his room, careful not to let the weakened boy fall climbing the few stairs in reverse. They entered the bedroom as the red head closed the door behind them, still leading the other. Ayumu bumped into the bed, his knees bending from still being pushed, he landed on the bed with a 'thump'. Kousuke lightly shoved Ayumu backwards, who fell willingly onto his back. Freeing himself of his own shirt and carefully tossing his glasses onto the bed side table, Kousuke then climbed on the bed, over to and taking his place on top of the smaller form still lying there. Straddling the brunette, he slowly leaned down for another kiss, while his busy fingers worked their way down to the lower regions of Ayumu's body. Ayumu lifted his hips and lightly rubbed against Kousuke's, making him moan loudly. Kousuke's fingers quickly unzipped Ayumu's jeans then sitting up, he slipped both jeans and boxers off, leaving Ayumu extremely exposed and very nervous.

Unzipping his own pants, he slipped them off as well, leaving him only in boxers. Ayumu glanced down looking at the dark plaid blue cotton boxers, more at what was in the boxers. He wriggled slightly, causing Kousuke to peer down at him, "You okay?" he asked concerned.

"It's just…I've never…" Ayumu trailed off, suddenly ashamed. Kousuke immediately understood the problem, sliding his arm under the lighter body; he rolled both over so now Ayumu was on top.

"But…"

Ayumu's objection was cut off by Kousuke's trademark smirk and a wink, "Trust me." Was all he needed to say.

Kousuke wrapped his legs around Ayumu's naked body, rubbing his hips against the others. "Don't worry, I'll lead ya." Pulling the boy into a soft kiss, making all doubt disappear from his mind.

Hesitantly, Ayumu nodded, slipping the blue boxers off. He slowly leaned in, starting to kiss the others neck and chest. Kousuke eager to begin took Ayumu's hand and directed it down to his entrance. "Start with one and go from there. Oh and here." Leaning over and opening the draw of the bed side table, he handed Ayumu a small bottle and even Ayumu knew what this was for.

Ayumu held one of his fingers at the opening, while the red head pushed against it urging the digit in. Pushing his finger all the way in, he glanced up at his partner who looked to be enjoying himself. Kousuke moaned for Ayumu to add another, which he did, this time without hesitating. Leaning hard into Ayumu's fingers, Kousuke persuaded the final one in. After a few minutes of this Ayumu was very aroused, removing his fingers he aimed his erection at Kousuke's entrance. Ayumu paused for only a second before thrusting himself in fully. Kousuke moaned loudly as Ayumu began to move his hips slowly. Encouraging the brunette to pick up the pace, Kousuke placed Ayumu's hand over his own arousal and started to keep time with the thrusts. Arching his back, Kousuke moaned as he came into Ayumu's hand. Feeling the warmth on his hand, Ayumu also came tilting his head back and moaning lowly.

After relaxing, Kousuke breathed a heavy sigh, "Wow that was good." He said as Ayumu laid against the soft chest of the red head, quietly listening to his low breathing.

Glancing over at the clock on the table, Kousuke shot up rolling Ayumu over, "SHIT!" He yelled getting up and pulling his jeans back on.

"What's wrong?" Ayumu asked, leaning on one arm. He looked on the bed side table at the clock, it said four o'clock.

"Damn it! I'm going to be late again. She's going to kill me." Pulling on his shirt and grabbing his favorite pair of glasses, Kousuke hurried to the bedroom door. "My tutor, I'm late again. She hates it when I'm late."

Ayumu smiled behind his hand, he has never had any problems with school and seeing his friend frantic about the whole thing amused him. Kousuke exited the room, re-entering instantly and headed straight for the bed where he planted a soft kiss onto Ayumu's forehead then rushed out once more. Ayumu waited until he heard the front door open and then close again before standing and proceeded to redress.

Upon walking into the kitchen, Ayumu noticed the sandwiches which were never finished. Picking up the knife he continued work, making them just the way he liked them. The brunette grabbed a plate from the cupboard behind him, placing both sandwiches on the plate and preceded into the living room. Sitting down in the same spot where he had sat almost an hour before, he looked at the school book that he had placed on the coffee table. _Maybe I should get my homework done, too?_ Ayumu thought, sighing to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

The season was changing, it was getting colder and the snow began to fall. Christmas was on its way and the days passed by too quickly according to Ayumu. Finals had arrived and Kousuke was in a panic all the time, he barely had time to eat and didn't sleep, let alone spend time with his other. Ayumu on the other hand, wasn't so worried about finals, it was more the fact that his brother and Madoka were coming down in a week. He still hadn't told them anything, though he had only spoken to his brother once more after the initial phone call.

The scars on his wrists weren't healing nearly fast enough for Ayumu's liking. He would have liked the scars to be completely gone before his brother arrived but knowing that was impossible, he just hid them under the sleeves of his shirts and jacket. The cuts to Ayumu's wrists were deeper than even he had thought them to be and they left large lumpy marks on the inside of each wrist. His brother, Kiyotaka, would notice them immediately being the great detective that he was. Ayumu cringed at the thought of his older brother, the man he respected so much, finding out what he had done. Then there would be the questions upon questions that Ayumu just didn't want to deal with.

"Mister Narumi. The final is over please hand in your test." The professor, at the front of the large auditorium, said tapping his finger lightly on the desk he stood in front of.

"Oh right. Sorry." Ayumu said coming out of his daze he had entered earlier in the final. Climbing down the stairs to the bottom and placing the test on top of the pile, he headed out of the room.

_Ah man, another day over. I can't wait to get home and soak in the tub, my neck is killing me._ Ayumu thought to himself as he rubbed the back of his neck. Heading toward the front entrance for that is where Kousuke and Eyes were waiting for him. They had made plans to go for coffee after their finals today and by looking at his watch, his was the last to finish.

Still lost in thought, Ayumu hurried down the stairs not seeing the being climbing them in the other direction straight into him. Both stumbling to the bottom of the stairs, though it was only a few so neither was hurt.

"Oh gawd, I'm so sorry!" The voice said, and Ayumu recognized it immediately.

Standing up, startled, "Hiyono." He said looking down at her.

"Ayumu." She paused, "How are you? How have you been?" She looked up at him and smiled slightly, as she gathered up her books and papers from off the floor.

"I'm good." Ayumu bent back down to help her.

"That's good. And how's Kousuke?" Hiyono asked, obviously not caring at all about the red head as she was just being polite.

"He's fine. We're going to go for coffee with Eyes did you want to come with?" Ayumu still felt a little guilty for how things had ended between them and he wanted to make it up to her somehow.

"Umm… I don't know if that would be a good idea. You know, considering everything."

"Are you sure?" He asked one last time, not wanting to force the offer on her.

Hiyono paused for a moment, seeming to think it over again, "Yeah, ok. I think I will join you guys. That is, if it's really alright that I come along?"

"Sure. I'll even buy you a coffee. It's the least I can do." Ayumu said smiling.

Hiyono looked at him; this wasn't the same guy she had been dating all those months ago. He'd changed and it seemed it was for the better. _Could this be Kousuke's doing?_ She wondered to herself as she followed her ex back down the stairs.

"Where the Hell is he?" Kousuke cursed, pulling on his hair. "He's a frickin genius. What could be taking him so long?" It was obvious to Eyes that Kousuke's final had not gone very well for him, as he seemed to be very annoyed.

"Calm down. He will be here when he gets here." Eyes said, shaking his head at the fuming red head.

"Gah!" Was the only response Eyes received.

The door that was the front entrance of the university opened and out came Ayumu followed closely by Hiyono reaching the other two, who were standing under a set of trees off to the right.

Ayumu rushed up, "Hey sorry I'm late." He said, a little out of breath.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Kousuke asked. Not impressed at all with her arrival on the scene.

"I invited her. No big deal, right Kousuke?" Ayumu said cheekily, smirking at his partner. Kousuke huffed, but then smiled back.

Eyes noticed that Hiyono felt uninvited so he walked over and placing a hand on her back began to lead her forward. "Don't mind Kousuke. His stress seems to be getting the better of him lately." He paused, "So are you joining us for coffee?"

"I was thinking about it." She answered, giving Kousuke one last glare before turning back to Eyes.

They started heading for the café, just a few blocks from the university, a hot spot for all the students. Eyes lead with Hiyono walking beside him, Kousuke and Ayumu walked a little ways behind.

"What took you so long after the final?" Kousuke asked Ayumu as they walked down the street and turned the corner.

"Uh, the final was harder then I expected." The brunette said, half telling the truth.

"No way! You've _got_ to be kidding me?" Kousuke said, messing his spiky hair a little. "If you had problems with the test then I'm screwed. Gah! This _can't_ be happening!"

"You know, you don't give yourself enough credit. You're smarter then you let yourself believe." Ayumu smiled at the stressed red head.

"Ha!" The two looked ahead of them, hearing a laugh from in front. "That's _highly _unlikely." The voice spoke again. Blue eyes appeared and a wide smirk played across his lips.

"Shut up you ass!" Kousuke muttered.

Eyes slowed his pace, seeing how his comment had angered the other. "Well I am just speaking the truth. You know I never lie."

Ayumu interrupted before an argument could get underway, "Umm… guys, we're here. Are you coming in?"

The two boys stopped and turned to stare for a moment before moving toward the doorway. Hiyono guided the three to a large booth near the back of the café. Sliding in on the far side, Hiyono took the spot closest to the window. Eyes slid in beside her, Ayumu and Kousuke took the other side, Ayumu first followed by Kousuke. Hiyono glanced across the table at her ex, noticing that Kousuke had slid in very close and this made her jealous. Sometimes she thought to herself that she would be willing to do anything to get Ayumu back.

The waitress came and took their order. After a moment or two of silence, "Hey Eyes! Over here!" A voice yelled through the café. Looking over all four saw two girls heading over toward the table, one was tall and looked to be very physically fit while the other was shorter and seemed to be much younger although Ayumu doubted she was.

"Hey Eyes. Funny running into you here." The taller one spoke again.

"Hello Ryouko, Rio. How are you both?" Eyes said sliding over knowing full well the two had planned on staying. Rio sat down next to Eyes while Ryouko slid in next to Kousuke.

"We're good." Rio piped up.

The conversation continued and Ayumu sat quietly thinking of nothing in particular. Though he wondered to himself how Eyes could be such a ladies man, considering that Eyes was gay. The girls just seemed to be drawn to him and Ayumu couldn't decide if that was a good thing or bad. _It must be that accent. _ He thought to himself.

The drinks, as in coffee, had arrived and they were there for almost an hour talking and just having a good time. Eyes gazed down at his watch, "My, it's getting late. I think it's time I take my leave." He said, sliding out pushing Rio out as well. "Well I guess I will see you all later."

"Yeah, us too. We'd better get going." Ryouko commented, as Rio nodded in agreement. Everyone piled out of the booth, leaving their money at the table on top of the bill. The group said their final goodbyes and dispersed going in different directions. Kousuke and Ayumu started their ten minute walk home.

After entering, leaving his shoes and coat at the door, Kousuke plopped himself down on the couch. Ayumu stood in the kitchen, "So what do you want for supper?"

"Anything." Kousuke said from under his arm. It was obvious to Ayumu that his partner was extremely stressed and frustrated with the upcoming final.

"Is sukiyaki ok?" Ayumu asked, looking up from the counter. "You know, I think I made that final out to be harder then it was."

"Yeah that's fine. And I don't think you did. You're too smart and if you had trouble then I'm doomed." Kousuke grumbled, one arm still covering his eyes. Ayumu stopped what he was doing and walked over to the couch. Jumping into the air he catapulted himself on top of Kousuke, with a loud 'what the-' from the other. Chocolate eyes peered down into shocked emerald ones, a wide smile spread across his face. Ayumu leaned closer, seeming to head for the red heads lips, but diverted to the cheek at the last second. Sticking out his tongue, Ayumu licked up the one side of Kousuke's face. Hopping off the red head, the brunette headed back to the kitchen leaving Kousuke utterly speechless on the couch.


	5. Chapter 5

The week passed quickly and the day arrived. Kiyotaka and Madoka were coming down today. They had left in the morning and were arriving that evening, Ayumu was told to meet them at the ferry terminal.

Getting to the terminal early, Ayumu sat in a chair by the entrance that his brother and Madoka will be entering through. It was late and Ayumu had had an early morning and was quite exhausted, closing his eyes for what seemed to be only a moment; he opened them again to look into sandy brown eyes. Blinking a few times, Ayumu sat up as his older brother's face backed away into view.

"Good evening. Did you have a nice sleep?" Madoka asked, jokingly.

"Uh, yeah." Ayumu said, rubbing the back of his head, embarrassed. Standing up, Ayumu looked at the two suitcases at Kiyotaka's feet. "Is that all you brought?"

"We're only staying a few days. This is all we need." Kiyotaka said, following Ayumu's gaze down to the bags on the floor. He smiled then, "I limited Madoka. She could only bring what she could fit into one suitcase." Ayumu grinned at his brother and both turned to stare at a miffed Madoka.

Her grey eyes narrowed, "Not funny." She said to both her husband and brother-in-law. This caused them to laugh.

Ayumu led them out of the terminal to a waiting taxi; Kiyotaka loaded the suitcases into the trunk and slammed the lid. Ayumu took the front seat, leaving Madoka and Kiyotaka the back. After telling the cab driver the address, the taxi began to move out into the oncoming traffic.

Looking up confused, "That's not your address. Did you move?" The older brother asked.

"Yeah, I did actually." Chocolate eyes turned to look at the two passengers in the back seat.

"So you and Hiyono moved out and got a new place?" Madoka asked.

Ayumu hesitated, not sure of how to proceed. "I've been meaning to tell you, Hiyono and I broke up. It was a few months ago. I've been living with Kousuke."

"Kousuke, huh?" Kiyotaka raised an eyebrow, knowing who this person was. He remembered Kousuke from when Ayumu was in high school, also remembering how after high school Kousuke decided to live on the streets and steal for a living. From that moment on, Kiyotaka hasn't liked Kousuke or the fact that Ayumu still hangs around with him.

After the short drive to the apartment, Kiyotaka and Ayumu each grabbed a bag from the trunk of the taxi. Madoka paid the cabby and watched as he drove away. Ayumu led the way up the two flights of stairs stopping in front of the first door on the left. Turning both the inserted the key and door knob, he pushed the now unlocked door open, still leading both guests into the small apartment.

"Wow! This is nice." She said, grey eyes dancing about the room. Kiyotaka glanced around the apartment, none too impressed.

Ayumu set the bag on the floor on the far side of the island counter, looking back at his brother, "Well, this is it. What do you think?"

Huffing, "It's rather small, and I only see one room. Where do you sleep?" Kiyotaka questioned his younger brother.

"Kousuke let me have the bedroom, he sleeps on the couch." The younger brunette tried to hide his lie. Kiyotaka eyed his brother up and down not sure whether to believe him or not. For the moment, he'll believe his baby brother. One thing that Kiyotaka did notice was the way Ayumu hid his hands in his sleeves, a trait he never possessed before.

But before he was able to comment on this new trait, the front door opened again, revealing Kousuke. "Yo." He said, slipping off his shoes and hanging his jacket in the closet, "Didn't know you were going to be back so soon or I would have cleaned up a bit before."

Madoka was the first to respond, "That's fine. It's not dirty in here at all." Kiyotaka turned slightly, glaring heavily at Kousuke. Kousuke has known about Ayumu's older brother's dislike for him, having ignored it up to this point and will continue to ignore it for Ayumu's sake alone. The red head had never really understood Kiyotaka, finding him to be arrogant, hard to get along with and was never able to see what was so great about him.

"I know you've had a long trip and are probably tired but did you want something to eat before heading to your hotel?" Ayumu asked, moving into the kitchen area and started to tie an apron around his waist.

"No I think we'll just head straight for the hotel. I know you're tired and you should get a good night sleep." Kiyotaka interrupted his wife, who by the way is always hungry.

Leaving the apartment, the two said their 'goodnights' and closed the door behind them. Ayumu removed the apron again, heading for then slouching low on the couch breathing a sigh of relief.

"What a jerk." Kousuke said under his breath.

"I heard you. You shouldn't say that. He_ is_ my brother."

Sighing, Kousuke walked over to the couch, "Sorry." He said, sitting beside his other and wrapping an arm around him.

"I know he can be hard to deal with sometimes but he really is a nice guy." Ayumu said leaning on Kousuke's chest, rubbing his cheek against the soft fabric of the green shirt.

"Sometimes." Kousuke snorted back. Ayumu knew all too well that Kiyotaka was extra rough on his best friend, never having been able to figure out why. But feeling the warmth from the body next to him, his thoughts began to blur as his eyes wouldn't stay open and the soft breathing began to lull Ayumu to sleep.

"I think it's time for bed." Kousuke said yawning, then glanced down but it was too late Ayumu was already out like a light. Lifting him up gently, the red head carried his brunette to their room. Laying Ayumu down on the bed, Kousuke undid his pants and slipped them off. He then pulled the covers over the sleeping figure and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. Mimicking the motion, he pulled his own shirt and jeans off dropping them in the middle of the floor. Kousuke had never been a very neat person but that's why he has Ayumu, someone to clean up after him. Crawling under the sheets next to the sleeping form, he wrapped his arm around the skinny body and pulled him close; Kousuke closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

In the morning there was a loud banging at the door. Kousuke, who was a light sleeper, got up. Pulling his jeans back on, he headed down to the door pulling it open to see that it was Madoka standing at his doorstep.

Rubbing one of his eyes, "What?" He asked still more then half asleep.

"Good morning!" She said in a voice that was too perky to be used this early. Madoka pushed her way passed Kousuke and headed into the living room. "Where's Ayumu?"

"Still sleeping, like I should be."

Her grey eyes surveyed the room, being a detective herself, she wasn't stupid. Noticing that there was no blanket anywhere in the living room, she turned back to Kousuke. "So you sleep out here?" Madoka asked, gauging his reaction. Kousuke only nodded. "You don't sleep with a blanket?" She asked, still watching him closely.

Kousuke shrugged, "Guess I was too tired last night to grab one. What's with the twenty questions?"

Madoka stared him down, "Quit lying!" She said sternly, causing Kousuke to jump a little.

"I have no idea what you're trying to get out of me." He growled at her. Knowing full well she was here on behalf of that bastard.

She stepped closer to him, her grey eyes piecing into his emerald ones, "I'm not going to beat around the bush. I _know_ that you are sleeping with Ayumu."

Kousuke began to squirm, not expecting Madoka to have figured it out so quickly. But then, he realized that if she knows then Kiyotaka probably already knows too and if he doesn't he will when she returns to their hotel. Suddenly panicked but trying not to show it, Kousuke turned to Madoka, "And if I am, then what?"

"I don't have problem with it, _if_ that's what Ayumu wants." Her expression changed, gentling slightly. "But if you hurt him in _any_way, it won't just be Kiyotaka you'll have to deal with." She finished with a treat.

Kousuke huffed, "Is that all you wanted?" He asked, just wanting her to leave.

Seeing his impatient nature showing through, Madoka walked to the entrance, "Alright, I can take a hint but let Ayumu know I stopped by when he wakes up."

"Sure. Whatever." He stated dryly.

Waving a goodbye as she closed the door, Kousuke locked it behind her and headed back to bed.

After crawling back under the warm covers and finally getting comfortable, Ayumu rolled over, eyes open staring into Kousuke's.

"Morning." Brunette whispered, kissing the red head on the nose. "Who was that who just left?"

"Madoka."

"What! Why didn't you wake me?"

"She didn't want me to wake you. I think she said that they would be dropping by later on." Kousuke mumbled, closing his eyes and trying to fall back asleep. Ayumu was awake now and had no intentions of going to sleep again. Not wanting his partner to sleep either, Ayumu reached out touching the soft skin of Kousuke's chest. Leaning in, he began to kiss the other's neck and chest.

Kousuke purred into the kisses but batted at them as well, really not wanting to get up yet, "Later." He whispered into Ayumu's ear.

Taking a hold of the offensive hand, Ayumu continued his assault. Using his other hand, he reached down slipping gently under the fabric of Kousuke's boxers and sliding his fingers lightly up and down on the now hard arousal.

One emerald eye opened slightly, "You're horrible, you know that?" He groaned, as Ayumu fully grasped it beginning to thrust up and down at a medium pace. Kousuke rolled onto his back, letting Ayumu get into a better position and continuing what he started. Moaning again, the red head's hand touched the mess of brown hair and slightly pushed him under the covers. Following Kousuke's hint, the brunette wrapped his mouth around the large erection, bobbing his head in time with his hand. Emerald eyes rolled into the back of their owners head as he lifted his hips gently forcing his member deeper into the others mouth, moaning loudly as he released himself.

Smiling, Ayumu reappeared, "Feel better now?" He asked as he pressed his lips against Kousuke's, kissing him gently.

Kousuke rolled his eyes, "That was a dirty trick but you can make it up to me by making me a wonderful breakfast." Smirking his famous smirk, Kousuke rolled Ayumu up and over him to the edge of the bed, "Call me when it's ready." He said, lightly pushing the brunette off.

"Fine fine. Don't get pushy." Ayumu said, standing up and pulling on his pants that Kousuke had left ever so neatly in a lump on the floor. "Though really I think it should be me getting the breakfast in bed, I did do all the work after all."

"And that's why it's you who has to make breakfast." Kousuke smirked again, this time followed by a wink as he rolled over in bed deciding to face the wall instead. "Shoo shoo." He said, waving his hand like he was swatting a fly. Ayumu left the room, leaving his partner to sleep and headed to the kitchen to begin breakfast.

After dishes were done and put away, Kousuke found his usual comfortable spot on the couch.

As Ayumu finished wiping down the counter he looked up, "Hey Kousuke," He paused.

"Yeah?"

"I was just wondering. When did you figure it out?" Ayumu asked. He wandered over to the same couch and crawled on top of the other, nuzzling his head into Kousuke's neck.

"Figure what out?" Kousuke glanced down in question.

"Well, that you were gay?"

Raising an eyebrow, "That's a weird question. Why do you ask?"

"I'm just curious." Ayumu said.

"It was in high school, during the second last semester. When I was hanging out with Eyes all the time." Kousuke answered. Ayumu nodded his head, understanding completely.

"So it just kind of happened?"

"Yup. Thanks in part to Eyes." Kousuke smiled, kissing the top of the brown head of hair.

"So why didn't you ever tell me?" Ayumu asked.

Shocked by this question, Kousuke thought for a moment, "Because… because I thought that you would hate me. Besides if that brother of yours had found out, he wouldn't have let us hang out."

Chocolate eyes glanced up, "You thought I would_ hate_ you for being gay? You should have known me better then that, we're best friends nothing could have or ever will break that." Before Kousuke could respond, Ayumu leaned up pressing his lips against the others.

Pulling back, "Oh man, I almost forgot. I'm supposed to meet Eyes for coffee today." Kousuke said, "Did you wanna come?" He added, kissing the other again.

"No that's alright. I think I'm going to hang out here and wait for Madoka and my brother. Besides that, I have to start supper; you know it Christmas Eve right? We're having a big turkey dinner remember?" The brunette said, climbing off the red head so he could get up.

Kousuke stood up grabbing his jacket and slipping on his shoes, he turned back to Ayumu, "Yeah yeah, I remember and don't you worry I'd never miss one of your awesome dinners." He smirked, "You sure you don't wanna come? We could call the hotel and tell them to meet us there." He asked again.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Ayumu smiled and waved a goodbye as Kousuke closed the door behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

Kousuke felt bad, he'd been gone for hours and it had gotten dark. He had told Ayumu that he was going for coffee with Eyes, which wasn't a lie, but those damn girls who 'follow' or more likely stalk, Eyes everywhere wouldn't let them leave. He looked at his watch again,_Damn it! I'm gonna miss supper. Ayumu's gonna be pissed. I told him that I would be there. Those stupid girls, they talked to us for hours about nothing! What a waste of my time!_ The red head thought to himself.

He turned, starting to head down the back alley that connected to the parking garage under their building. Just before he reached the safety of the light in the parking garage, a hand reached out and grabbed Kousuke's shoulder. Dragging him back and slamming him into the brick wall of the alley.

Looking into the darkness, "What the he-" Kousuke began. Stepping out of the black, brown eyes stared evilly into emerald.

"Kiyotaka! What are you doing out here?" Kousuke asked, finally being able to distinguish the shady being.

His brown eyes narrowed, raising his hand and pulling back, Kousuke tasted blood on his lips, as Kiyotaka's fist had hit him in the face. Kousuke moved to retaliate but Kiyotaka grabbed his other shoulder and pulled him down into the knee heading for his lower chest. Kousuke dropped to the ground, gasping for air.

Kiyotaka leaned over the red head grabbing the scruff of his green jacket, "Stay the hell away from my little brother, you sick fuck!" He threatened, slamming Kousuke back into the wall then standing, "If you ever touch Ayumu again, I won't hesitate to kill you myself!"

"Ha, the _Great_ Detective Narumi, commit murder and sully his perfect reputation. I really doubt it!" Kousuke smirked at him, through the pain.

Kiyotaka leaned his hands against the wall for support, stretching his leg, he kicked Kousuke's chest. Once, twice, three times then turning away he took a step forward. Kiyotaka looked back, "This is your _only_ warning. Stay away from Ayumu. If I _ever_ catch you with him again, you _will_ regret it!" He said in a low voice.

Waiting for the being to be completely absorbed into the darkness, Kousuke gasped, "Bastard!" He yelled to the darkness, half hoping that Kiyotaka didn't return. Then using the brick wall as support, he lifted his broken body off the ground, dragging himself into the parking garage.

He leaned against the railing in the stairwell, making sure he wasn't being followed. "Damn it!" Kousuke punched the cement wall. He didn't want Ayumu to see him like this but what could he do, he couldn't just stay out all night. _What should I do?_

Back in the apartment, Ayumu lay on the couch fast asleep. Blinking chocolate eyes opened at the sound of the front door sliding across the floor.

The brunette sat up, "You're back late, and you missed dinner." He said a little miffed, turning to face the other, "What took you s-" Ayumu stood up in shock at the sight of him. "What happened to you?" He asked, racing up concerned.

"It's nothing." Kousuke brushed the hand away from his face.

"It's_not_ nothing." He stated the obvious, seeing the bruise starting to form on the red head's cheek.

Kousuke moved passed Ayumu and headed for the bathroom, closing the door in the brunette's face. Reopening the door after a moment, Kousuke then proceeded to the bedroom, carefully laying his beaten body on the soft bed. Ayumu slowly sat on the edge of the bed, helping his other slip off the dirt encrusted shirt. Looking down at the bare chest seeing the large bruises forming around the ribcage area, he looked into Kousuke's defeated eyes, "Tell me what happened." The tone in Ayumu's voice told Kousuke that it wasn't a request.

Hesitating, "Well… I…" He started, "I slipped and fell down the stairs in the parking garage that's all."

Never believing such an obvious lie, Ayumu took Kousuke's battered hand, the one he had used to punch the wall and touched it to his face. "Do you love me?" He asked out of the blue.

"What? Do I love you?" He repeated before answering, "Of course I do."

"Then why won't you be honest with me? Just tell me the truth."

"I…" Kousuke began, unsure if he should tell Ayumu who did this to him. "It was… it was Kiyotaka." He blurted out, too late to take it back.

"Kiyotaka!" He said, shock covering his face. "But he… he couldn't." _He wouldn't, would he?_

The night air was chilly against his bare face but he continued walking. It was a long way to the hotel that Madoka and his brother were staying at but since he had no car and it cost too much to take a taxi, so he had to walk but he needed to know. Ayumu had put Kousuke to bed and laid with him until he had fallen asleep. Then quietly leaving, he closed the apartment door behind him. _I need to know why. Why did Kiyotaka do this?_

Finally reaching the hotel, he walked inside feeling the warmth burn against his cold skin. Getting into one of the elevators, Ayumu headed to the 17 floor. The doors opened and he stepped off, taking a right heading for his brothers' room.

"So where did you go off to?" Madoka asked her husband as he re-entered their hotel room.

"I just went for a walk. I miss this city and I needed some fresh air." Kiyotaka said, taking his shoes and coat off.

"Is that all you did?" Madoka asked full of questions as usual.

"Yes that was all."

"You shouldn't lie to your wife. It's bad luck." She winked and then looked down seeing the blood staining his hand.

Kiyotaka huffed unintentionally letting her know that she was right, he always hated how she knew him so well, almost better then he knew himself sometimes.

"What happened to your hand?" Madoka asked, pointing to the subject in question.

Before she could get her answer there was a knock. Turning back to the door, Kiyotaka opened it.

"Ayumu! What are you doing here?" Madoka looked at the boy.

Stepping into the room, Ayumu glared at his _big_ brother. "You know why I'm here, don't you Kiyotaka?"

"I don't have any ideas what you could be doing all the way down at this end of the city." Kiyotaka shrugged, closing the door after Ayumu. Walking passed his younger brother, Kiyotaka turned back to him, "So what _are_ you doing here? It's late and you shouldn't be out walking around alone."

"Actually I came to speak with you, brother." Ayumu almost hissed the last word.

"Madoka may we have a moment." Kiyotaka hinted toward the door.

"Yeah sure." Madoka left the two brothers in peace.

After the door had closed behind her, Ayumu turned back to face his brother. "I want to know why you did that to Kousuke?"

"Did what?"

"You beat and threatened him. He wouldn't tell me but I know you did. Now tell me why?" Ayumu growled angrily.

Kiyotaka took a step closer to his baby brother, "You don't already know why?" He paused though not really expecting a response. "Did you think that I wouldn't figure it out? I am a detective after all. I know what he's been doing to you and there's nothing that I wouldn't do for my little brother whether or not he asks for my help."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Kiyotaka reached out grabbing Ayumu's hand in his and pulling it up into the air. The look of shock and confusion crossed his face. "But... but I thought…"

"I get it now. You thought Kousuke was forcing me didn't you? You thought you were going to find bruises on my wrists? Ha, well isn't that just a kick in the pants." Ayumu said, not at all upset that his brother, the _great_ detective was mistaken.

Kiyotaka stared at the mark across the fresh, unable to admit that he'd been wrong. Ayumu yanked his hand away and walked to the door, placing his hand on the knob he glanced back, "You should have come to me. Asked me what was going on." He said, pausing before opening the door, "And by the way, the scars, I did those myself. You can't blame Kousuke for them either." He said closing the door behind him, leaving his brother alone in his own defeat.


	7. Chapter 7

Morning came early as the sun glittered through the drawn curtains. The figure rolled over in bed, a concentrated pain shot across his chest and down his right side. Sitting up and wrapping an arm around the erupting pain, "Damn it!" Kousuke cursed. He yanked the blankets off slowly rising to his feet and heading toward the bathroom. Exiting the bedroom, Kousuke turned to the left, expecting Ayumu to be in the kitchen he didn't bother to glance around. Once done using the facilities, he washed his hands and looked in the mirror. A large black and purple bruise adorned his face, starting at the edge of his lips following along the jaw line and up into the cheek. His lip was swollen and there was a fairly large cut on the bottom left side. Kousuke slowly removed his arm revealing a number of sizeable bruises across his entire chest and most of his stomach area.

"Ah man. This really sucks! School starts on Monday." Kousuke groaned into the mirror, almost hoping it had some sort of advice on how to deal with this situation. "Yo Ayumu, you think I could still pass not going to my classes until this thing is gone?" Upon stepping out of the bathroom, he looked up seeing the room empty, "Ayumu? Where'd you go?" He checked the bedroom to find it empty as well, "Well… what the hell? Where'd he go?"

Rushing to the top of the stairs then making a sharp left turn, sliding the key hurriedly into the lock the figure turned the doorknob. Ayumu burst into the apartment, seeing that Kousuke was sitting on the couch in the living room he cursed to himself. He had been trying to get home before the wounded boy woke up. Obviously failing, he slowly closed the door. Seeing the look on Kousuke face, Ayumu knew he would have to explain where he had gone.

"Morning!" He smiled at the red head, "Did you sleep well? How are you feeling?"

Kousuke gave him a tilted look, "Fine and fine. And where did you run off to?"

Ayumu held up a couple bags of groceries, "The store. We ran out of a few things and I figured I'd go while you were sleeping."

Emerald eyes narrowed slightly, standing up Kousuke strolled over to his partner. "So why didn't you change your clothes this morning then?" He pulled the brunette's jacket from his shoulders. Emerald looked deep into Chocolate, "You went to see your brother didn't you?"

"Uh… yeah… I set him straight though. I told him everything." Ayumu said as the other helped him put the groceries away. "So don't worry everything's okay now." He sent a smile in Kousuke's direction. Somehow, Kousuke didn't feel convinced.

Seeing the look of concern on the other's face, Ayumu stepped closer. Leaning up, careful not to hurt the boy further, he gently placed a soothing kiss on Kousuke's good cheek. He then proceeded to wrap his arms around the red head's waist, holding him tight. Ayumu stared at the colored marks on Kousuke's flesh, lightly moving his finger along the edge of each bruise.

"I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry. If I had just… then this never would have… this is _all_ my fault."

Kousuke lifted the other's head gazing into watery chocolate eyes, "Hey now, don't talk like that. You just got over being depressed we don't want you falling back, now do we?" He smirked at the other, "The psychiatrist even said that you don't need me anymore."

Hearing the last part, upset Ayumu even more, "That nut case doesn't know anything!" He shouted, drawing Kousuke even closer to him, "I need you more then anything." The tears that Ayumu had been holding back were released, streaming down both cheeks.

There was nothing Kousuke could think of to say to his other, so he just wrapped his arms around the boy and held him tight, feeling the tears lightly fall onto his bare skin. They stood in the kitchen like that until Ayumu composed himself enough to pull away from the warm body.

Seeing the dark circles under the brunette's eyes, "You should get some sleep, since you obviously stayed out all night. You look exhausted." Kousuke gave a comforting smile.

Nodding, "Come with me?" Ayumu asked in a low almost unsure voice, he still held on to the other. He didn't want to be left alone right now.

"Sure." Kousuke said, following the smaller boy to their room.

A figure stands in a dark corner of an alley, "You're late." The dark figure stated.

Another man strolled up; his white jacket blew gently in the breeze. "Sorry, I didn't mean to keep you waiting." The second man said his accent strong.

"So you know what you have to do?"

"Of course, dear."

"Good." The figure said, sliding into the darkness, "Oh, and don't _ever_ call me dear again."

Ayumu sat on the floor of the bedroom, trying to organize the mess Kousuke called a closet. He had clothes, books and a few miscellaneous items scattered around him.

"What a mess! No wonder he has nothing in his apartment it's all in his closet." Ayumu huffed, looking at all the work he still had left.

Silent footsteps entered the room, drawing closer to the brunette on the floor, who was completely unaware of the approaching figure. Suddenly hands reached out and up Ayumu's shirt, he jumped up, "Holy shit! You're freezing!" Ayumu screamed whipping around to see Kousuke's smirking face.

"Well warm me up." The smirking face said, as he pulled Ayumu into a rough kiss.

"Come on, not now I'm trying to clean up." Ayumu groaned, as his neck was attacked by kisses.

Kousuke leaned into him pushing him onto the bed, "Clean later." He said slipping Ayumu's shirt off revealing the boy's chest underneath. Running his fingers up and down on the soft skin, Kousuke kissed down his neck and onto his chest. Ayumu unable to resist any longer, unbuttoned the older boys shirt slipping it slightly off his shoulders. Lifting his hips, Ayumu rubbed his hardening arousal against Kousuke's causing a moan from both. Kousuke quickly be rid them of their clothes then reaching over to the small table again and grabbed that little bottle.

Grabbing one of Ayumu's hands, squirt a liberal amount then placed said hand onto his arousal slowly thrusting into it. After a moment, Kousuke placed a finger at Ayumu's entrance. Shocked at the sensation, Ayumu pulled back slightly.

"No worries kay." Kousuke smiled softly, pressing his lips into the others. With the sudden distraction, Kousuke slid his finger in, slowly at first. Chocolate eyes shot open, unaware then relaxed slightly, waiting only a second before urging another finger. He wriggled slightly upon its entry, but made no other complaints. A few moments passed then a third finger made to enter, stretching him out causing Ayumu to whimper faintly.

Kousuke's impatience got the better of him, slipping his fingers out, deciding it was time; he aimed his erection and pushed slowly into the smaller boy. Ayumu's eyes widened then shut tightly as Kousuke pushed himself in fully. Stopping for a moment to let the other adjust, he then began to move his hips. Ayumu made a slight groan indicating to Kousuke to quicken his pace. Reaching down Kousuke wrapped his slick fingers around Ayumu's arousal and began to stroke it in time with his thrusts. Ayumu tilted his head back as far as it could go, moaning at the new sensation. Kousuke felt a shudder from the body under him as his hand was covered in warm stickiness. He thrust deeper into the other feeling his muscles spasm, releasing himself into Ayumu.

Kousuke took a breath then collapsed onto Ayumu, who was already having troubles breathing himself. Ayumu carefully rolled Kousuke off and cuddled up to his chest. The bruising had mostly disappeared, only being able to see a couple of the darker ones. Ayumu glanced up at his partner, "Fast asleep already." He sighed to himself, "Goodnight. I love you." He said quietly kissing the others chest before closing his eyes and slowly drifted off.

The days had passed slowly, Kousuke had heard from Ayumu that Madoka and that bastard Ayumu called a brother had gone back to the main land. Things had been tense and uncomfortable but now that _he_ was gone Kousuke could breathe a sigh of relief.

Ayumu had gone out to his study group leaving Kousuke alone in the apartment. It had been a long day so far and he had decided to lay on the couch and watch TV until Ayumu returned. When there was a sudden knock at the door.

Reluctantly, Kousuke slowly sat up, "Who could that be?" He said to himself. Reaching the door, he flipped the lock and turned the knob. Looking out into the hallway, seeing it was empty. "What the hell?" But before turning back into his apartment, Kousuke glanced down seeing a small envelope in front of the door. "Huh? What's this?" He said, bending down to pick up the small piece of paper. As Kousuke was standing up again something hard hit the back of his neck, then everything went black.


	8. Chapter 8

"Remember, do whatever you want to the red head but don't hurt the other boy."

"Yes yes, I remember." He said, that accent covering every word.

"Oh and make sure he catches you." The voice said disappearing into the endless darkness, leaving the other alone in the alley.

"Don't worry, everything will be perfect."

Kousuke awoke on his bed, head pounding. He tried to sit up but fell back when the room began to spin around him, "Ah man… what's going on? I feel… kinda sick."

"That would be my fault dear. I 'accidentally' gave you too much."

"Who the hell…? Too much of what?" Kousuke grabbed his head, the pounding ever present.

"Diazepam, of course. It affects chemicals in the brain that may become unbalanced causing anxiety, seizures, and muscle spasms. An overdose of diazepam will make you dizzy, confused and perhaps cause unconsciousness. You'll have difficulty walking and talking and will pretty much give the appearance of someone who is drunk."

"So… who are you? How the fuck… did you get in my apartment?"

"Why you let me in, remember?" The stranger said lights from the hallway lit the figure from the back, making it hard for Kousuke to make out a face in the dark room.

Attempting to sit again, "My roommate… will be… back any time now." Kousuke said, swaying back trying to stay in a sitting position.

"Well then, we'd better get started."

"Start what?" Kousuke muttered, unable to hold his head up any longer and fell back on the pillow.

The stranger stepped closer to the bed, removing his jacket and dropping it to the floor. He held out a bottle of what seemed to be beer or some other kind of alcohol. Leaning a knee onto the edge of the bed, he reached for Kousuke's mouth prying it open with one hand and pouring only enough into his mouth, not wanting to kill the boy, to make him taste and smell of alcohol. The rest he poured onto and around Kousuke then placing the now empty bottle on its side on the small bed side table.

"What are you doing?" Kousuke choked on the liquid as it burned down his throat.

"Well if we're going to make anyone think you've been drinking you need to smell like booze." He explained, climbing the rest of the way onto the bed and straddling the red head.

"Holy shit! I'm really late. I guess I shouldn't have gone for coffee after study group." Ayumu said as he rushed towards his apartment, "Kousuke's going to be starved by the time I get home."

Ayumu hurried through the sliding doors of his apartment building. He stopped momentarily at his mailbox, grabbing the mail, mostly junk and a couple bills then proceeded to the stairs taking them two at a time. Reaching his floor, the brunette unlocked the door and headed into the apartment.

Setting the mail down on the island counter, "I'm home." He said into the empty kitchen. Ayumu slipped off his shoes and hung his jacket in the closet and walked into the living room.

Hearing low noises coming from the bedroom, "Kousuke." Ayumu said quietly as he climbed the few stairs. The door to the room was open; he stepped into the doorway coming to a stop, frozen at the sight before him.

Kousuke was laid out on the bed and someone, who was not him, straddled the red head. Both were mostly naked, stray pieces of clothing still hung from them. This man held Kousuke's arms over his head and with the other hand was stoking Kousuke's arousal. Loud panting came from Kousuke's mouth, making Ayumu's anger rise at the sight and snapped him out of his frozen state.

Unable to watch a moment longer he flipped on the bedroom lights, "What the hell is _this_?"

Emerald eyes blinked and turned away from the bright light, "… Ayumu?" He muttered, recognizing the voice even in his half conscious state. The alcohol he was given earlier seemed to have had a bad reaction with the drug and Kousuke had slipped in and out of consciousness the whole time.

The man, a brunette like Ayumu only lighter in color and shorter, continued not seeming to be bothered at all with Ayumu's presents in the room.

Having had enough Ayumu stomped over to the bed and shoved the stranger off_his_ partner. "For fuck sakes that's enough!"

Finally being freed from that grip, Kousuke tried again to sit up. He swayed violently before falling back. "Ayumu?" He questioned.

"You've been drinking? Is this what happens when you're drunk?!?" Ayumu spat, getting even angrier at the fact that the strange man hadn't left or moved for that matter. Turning his head toward the stranger, "What are you waiting for… get out!"

He shrugged unfazed, "We're not done. Did you want to join us for round two?"

Chocolate eyes widened at the comment, "Excuse me?" Ayumu noted the strong accent of the other man. He turned to Kousuke, who seemed to be passed out. "Do you have nothing to say about this?" Ayumu said to his other.

Kousuke mumbled something incoherent then covered his closed eyes with his arm.

"Know what I'm outta here. I don't have to put up with this." Ayumu turned and stormed out, slamming the door on his way.

Kousuke heard the door, "Ayumu… don't go." He said with as much effort as he could.

Opening his emerald eyes again, Kousuke noticed the stranger putting his clothes back on. "What the…" He forced himself into a sitting position leaning his back against the wall.

"My jobs done. Time for me to go." He said, looking over his shoulder, "I had fun. Oh, and by the way my name's Kanone." Bringing his first two fingers to his mouth blew a kiss at Kousuke.

"But… why? Tell me… why… you did this?" The red head demanded, well tried to sound demanding in his state.

"It's quite simple actually, I was hired." Kanone paused, "I used to be a detective but was a little too corrupt for police work."

"Who… hired you? Tell me."

"Well now, I don't want to give anything away." Kanone smirked, proceeding out of the room and left the apartment.

"Fuck!" Kousuke yelled hoarsely and punched the pillow on his right while the room still spun around him.

Reaching the front doors of the apartment again, Ayumu slowed to a walk. Clenching his hands into fists, he started to walk back down the street. The brunette was so busy replaying what had just happened that he didn't see the man walking toward him and crashed into him.

Falling to the ground, "Sorry." Ayumu said rubbing the back of his head.

He looked up into the man's face, "Kiyotaka!" Shock sounded in his voice. Taking the hand he was offered Ayumu was pulled to his feet. "What are you doing back here?"

"I was called back on a case." Kiyotaka smiled at his brother. "I was on my way to visit you, thought we could go for supper or something. Are you busy? You seem to be in a rush?"

"No, I'm not."

"Alright then. How about you go get Kousuke and the three of us can go for supper, how's that?"

"No! I mean… Kousuke's sleeping I don't want to wake him. I'll make him something when I get back." Ayumu said, beginning to walk again, passed Kiyotaka and continued on down the street. He knew what would happen if he told his older brother what had happened in the apartment. _I don't need your help brother; I can deal with this on my own._

Kiyotaka turned to look at his brothers' back, his smile changed slightly, almost into a grin. He then moved to catch up to Ayumu.

Kousuke had forced himself up and dressed, "I have to find Ayumu." He spoke to no one. "Have to tell him what happened." Kousuke pulled on his shoes, grabbed his jacket from the closet and locked the door behind him.

Reaching a small café near Ayumu's apartment, Kiyotaka held the door and motioned for him to enter. Upon finding a booth at the back, Kiyotaka sat. Ayumu mimicked the movement and sat as well.

A waitress brought a couple menus then gave them a few minutes to decide. Ayumu flipped the pages of the menu unsure if he was even in the mood to eat or if he was just humouring his brother.

Just then Kiyotaka excused himself saying something about the bathroom; Ayumu was too lost in thought to really hear him though.

"Be right back." Kiyotaka said, "Okay? Ayumu?"

"Yeah I heard you." Ayumu didn't look up only continued to flip through the menu.

Moments later, someone sat at the table across from Ayumu. Glancing up he realized it wasn't who it was suppose to be, "What are_ you_ doing here?" He stated pointing his finger.

"Look who I found on my way back from the bathroom." Kiyotaka's voice sounded from beside him.

"Hi Ayumu. How have you been?"

"Hiyono!" Ayumu was speechless. After a moment, "Good." He choked out.

After a few more silent moments, Kiyotaka slipped Ayumu some cash mentioning something about work then headed out of the café, leaving Ayumu alone with his ex-girlfriend. Ayumu glanced down at the money; it was more then enough for the two of them to pay for supper. He probably had enough for the two of them to go to a movie too.

Upon turning the corner, Kiyotaka noticed Kousuke struggling to walk down the street. He moved to catch the red head before he fell to the ground.

"What…? You?" Kousuke's voice sounded really out of it. "Why did you…?"

"Come I have something to show you." Kiyotaka led the other to the front of the café.

Reaching the window, Kiyotaka pointed to one of the booths at the back. Kousuke stared in, seeing who the man was pointing at. Emerald eyes went wide, _Ayumu with Hiyono and they're laughing. Why would he go to her?_ He thought.

In that brief instant, Hiyono reached out and put her hand on Ayumu's. Kousuke stumbled backwards, shocked and full of jealousy; he turned and headed back to the apartment figuring that it would be the best place for them to talk alone.

Kiyotaka stood and watched as Kousuke rounded the corner before leaving the scene himself. The look on his face seemed to say that he was proud of his performance.

"What a strange song!" He laughed.

Making a face, "What's so strange about it?!?" She huffed, resting her hand on his.

Ayumu's laugher subsided when her soft skin touched his own. He stared at the hand, "Hiyono I…"

"I'm sorry." She said removing her hand from on top of his. "I know you and Kousuke are… but I thought maybe… someday…"

"I'm sorry too." Ayumu whispered more to himself and stared down into his drink. "There can never be… us again. You know that right?"

He looked up at her. Hiyono's eyes were hidden by her caramel brown hair. Ayumu wanted to comfort her but knew that that would mislead her even more and he couldn't do that to her… not again. He heard a small sob come from across the table and knew that she was crying.

"I think I should get going. I have some errands to run before it gets too late." Hiyono said, wiping her eyes before glancing up at him.

"Yeah… okay." Ayumu smiled at her. "I better go too."

The two got up and Ayumu insisted that he pay for both. Holding the door for her they proceeded outside. After saying a few short 'goodbyes' the two parted ways and Ayumu started the short walk back to the apartment. He then realized what was back at the apartment, stopping momentarily before he began to move again. Why should he feel bad? It's not like he was the one caught with his pants down, so to speak. Ayumu gathered up his courage and headed back to the apartment.


	9. Chapter 9

Kousuke sat on the couch watching the door and waiting. The TV was playing silently in the background; he just needed something flashing to distract him. Just then the door knob turned and a figure entered the apartment.

Standing too quickly, "Ayumu!" Kousuke said swaying slightly. "You're back."

Ayumu slipped his shoes and coat off, leaving them at the door and headed into the bedroom slamming the door behind him.

Kousuke walked slowly over to the slammed door, "Ayumu can we talk?" He said knocking. "Come on open the door."

"Go away! I'll come out when I'm good and ready until then go away!" The voice on the other side of the door yelled.

"At least let me explain. That guy he drugged me and-"

"Like I need to hear your lies and excuses!"

"But it's…"

"I said _go away_!" The anger in Ayumu's voice seemed to almost make the door vibrate.

"Alright." Kousuke said quietly to the closed door. He slowly moved from the door looking back once before heading back to his spot on the couch.

A small black bag landed hard on the ground, "There's your payment." The dark figure said pointing to the bag.

The man, named Kanone, reached for the bag unzipping it and glanced over the large number of unmarked bills. "It looks to be about right." The accented man said standing again.

"Now get out of here, I don't want to see your face around again." The figure stated dryly.

Kanone held the bag of money at his side, "It was a pleasure doing business with you. I hope we can work together again in the future, Kiyotaka."

The figure stepped from the shadows, "I told you _never_to say my name!" Kiyotaka spoke with anger in his voice.

"I'm sorry. I thought being old partners' way back when I used to work on the force that we could skip the formalities."

"We're_not_ friends and don't _ever_pretend we were." Kiyotaka paused. "And if any of this gets out… you'd better keep your mouth shut." He threatened.

"Well if you do your job none of this will." Kanone smirked evilly leaving the other alone in the dark alley.

Ayumu sat against the far wall in the bedroom, unable to move, unsure of what to think anymore. He had been ripping the sheets off the bed in a blank rage, disgusted with the image in his mind, when a small bottle flew from amidst the sheets, a prescription and the label said Diazepam. _What would this be doing in here? Kousuke doesn't have any of the symptoms associated with this drug so why would this be in the room? Could it belong to that guy? Could Kousuke have been telling the truth?_

Ayumu began to wrack his brain trying to figure out any other logical reason for this prescription to be here. He slowly ran his hand through his messy brown hair then placed his head in his hand. Feeling his forehead Ayumu suddenly recalled a time during finals last year when he and Hiyono were studying together, she had made a comment about how he has these two wrinkles that appear on his forehead when he's thinking about a problem and she had given them the name 'twinkles'. _Why am I thinking about that? About her?_

Finally getting the strength he lifted himself off the floor, aiming for the door he slowly turned the knob and exited the room. Looking into the living room, Ayumu found Kousuke lying on the couch eyes closed. He walked over to where the other was and stared down at him.

"Kousuke." Ayumu shook lightly on his shoulder, "Kousuke, wake up." He said sitting down on the edge of the couch next to the red head.

Emerald eyes fluttered open, "Ayumu?" Kousuke slide up into a sitting position. "I just…"

Pressing a finger gently to Kousuke's lips hushing him, "Just tell me one thing… What was the name of the drug?"

"It was… it started with a… d I think… dia something… I don't really remember." He said scratching his spiky red hair. "It's all kinda hazy… I remember that guy talking about it and him pouring something down my throat then all I remember is hearing your voice."

Ayumu leaned in kissing the other softly, "It's alright but I need to go out for a bit but I'll be back okay."

"You're not-"

"Don't worry I'm not going to do anything stupid. I just need to check something." Ayumu said as he pushed himself off the couch but was yanked back.

Pulling him close Kousuke held him for a moment before looking down into those chocolate eyes, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." He smirked at the brunette before drawing him into a deep kiss. Ayumu slowly pulled away smiling slightly, he stood and headed out of the apartment.

"Hello? Oh hey Ayumu. What's up?"

"Hiyono, I hate to ask this of you but can you check something out for me?" Ayumu spoke into his cell phone.

"Yeah sure. What do you need?" Hiyono stared across the table into confused blue eyes. "Oh hey Ayumu, how about you come to the café by the university. Eyes and I are having coffee here and then you can explain everything to us." She offered, shrugging at the sliver haired boy, who raised an eyebrow in response.

"Yeah okay. Give me five minutes." Ayumu said, snapping the phone shut and shoving it back into his pocket. Immediately turning around, Ayumu headed straight for the café.

A loud banging woke Kousuke from his deep sleep. He had been trying to sleep off the effects of the drug since it happened but was constantly being interrupted. He climbed out of bed pulling on a pair of pants as he exited the room. The banging continued his entire walk to the door, "Alright already I'm coming." He complained holding his pounding head. He flipped the latch and opened the door.

"Wha?!?" Kousuke choked out. After taking a minute to compose himself, "What the hell are _you_ doing back here?" He continued.

Reaching the café, with a minute to spare, Ayumu entered. Finding Eyes and Hiyono at a booth in the back of the café, the brunette slid in beside Eyes.

"So Ayumu, what's this favor you need me to do?" Hiyono said, resting her arms on the table and leaning in.

Placing the small bottle on the table he slid it across so it was in front of Hiyono, "I need you to find out exactly what this prescription does. How someone gets a hold of it and everybody who's gotten this prescription recently." Chocolate eyes glanced up from the small bottle, "Can you do that?"

"Of course I can! My information network _is_ the best and _always_ will be." She stated confidently.

Ayumu smirked knowing full well that that was going to be the answer he would get. "Good. I need all the information you can get as soon as possible."

"I'm on it! Give me three hours." She said, holding up three fingers. She jumped to her feet enthusiastically, suddenly excited by this new project, "This job calls for something to eat! Do either of you want something?"

"No thanks."

"Thank you but no." Eyes declined.

Hiyono headed off leaving Ayumu alone with Eyes. The brunette slid out and moved to the seat across from the silver haired boy. "Hey Eyes, I have a favor to ask of you too." Eyes only nodded, encouraging him to continue, "I need you to head over to Kousuke's apartment to check on him for me."

"Why is that?" Eyes pondered; linking his fingers together he then proceeded to rest his head on the intertwined digits.

"I have this sick feeling in the pit of my stomach and I think it's because I shouldn't have left Kousuke by himself."

"Hmm… so why don't you just return to the apartment yourself? You know full well that Hiyono will call when she has gathered all the information."

Brown hair shook back and forth, "Can't I have a few other things to do before I can head back. So could you do this for me?" Ayumu asked again, "Please."

"Alright fine I'll go." Eyes conceded, unable to say no not because of any feelings for the brunette but because of that troubled look in those chocolate eyes.

"Thank you." Ayumu paused, staring at Eyes who still sat in his seat, "Could you go now." Sighing in frustration, Eyes stood leaving the other sitting alone in the café.

"Hey Eyes, where are you going?" Hiyono asked rushing up to him by the exit, a tray of food in her hands.

"I'm sorry Hiyono but I must take my leave. I have an important matter to check on. We will have to do this again sometime." The British boy smiled slightly at her, letting the café door swing closed behind him. She stood speechless watching silver hair disappear around the corner.

Huffing, Kousuke slammed the door but an arm forced it back open. "Get the hell out of _my_ apartment!"

"Now is that any way to talk to me?" The door lightly banged against the wall revealing the owner of the voice. "I gave you fair warning to stay away from Ayumu and what did you do, you spit in my face instead." Kiyotaka said stepping further into the apartment.

"I said get out!" Kousuke's fuse was burning fast and he couldn't restrain himself much longer.

Kiyotaka smirked at the furious red head before him, "Was my threat not enough to persuade you to stay away? Or did you not think that I would go through with it?"

"Like I'm afraid of you. You can't scare me with your idol threats." Kousuke retorted.

"Maybe you should be." Kiyotaka's smile grew wider with every word. Having had enough of this arrogant bastard, Kousuke charged but his attack was easily evaded and before the red head knew what was coming he had the others fist in his stomach and was down on his knees gasping for air.

"Damn you!" Kousuke managed to say between sharp breaths.

Grabbing a large chunk of spiky hair, Kiyotaka yanked up exposing those angry emerald eyes, "I'm only going to say this once and I'm going to use small words so you will understand. Leave, never come back and don't tell Ayumu where or why, you're just going to disappear."

"I won't." Kousuke spat, wincing slightly as his hair was pulled harder.

"Disappear or I'll make you." Kiyotaka threatened, throwing Kousuke to the floor. The beating was about to continue when something stopped him.

"Am I interrupting?" A British voice filled the room.

Turning around Kiyotaka stepped back from the figure on the floor, "I was just leaving." He said glancing back at Kousuke, "Think about what I said." Then he left the two alone in silence.

Kousuke got to his feet rubbing the now sore spot on his head, "Bastard." He huffed, slightly limping to the couch.

Eyes looked into the hallway then closed and locked the door. "Was that not Ayumu's older brother? What was he doing here?" He paused on a lingering thought, "What did he want I wonder?"

"What are you doing here Eyes?" Kousuke disrupted the others thoughts.

"Ayumu asked me to come by to check on you and by the looks of what I walked in on it is a good thing that that boy has excellent instincts."

"Ayumu asked you to check up on me? So where is Ayumu now?" Kousuke asked becoming very concerned for his other.

"I can only assume he and Hiyono are still at the café."

"Assume!" Kousuke yelled. "That crazy fuck is probably going after Ayumu now!" He grabbed his jacket off the arm of the couch.

"Calm down! Kiyotaka has you so riled up you can't even think straight. Stop and think about it for a minute, Ayumu is Kiyotaka's younger brother he's not going to attack Ayumu. It is _you_ he's after." Eyes said sitting down on the smaller couch, "Besides, Ayumu wants you to wait here for him. Leaving would not only make you a target but would also upset Ayumu."

Kousuke sighed heavily, "I know you're right but I hate thinking about him being out there all by himself with that bastard roaming around." He said flopping down onto the couch.


	10. Chapter 10

"Thanks Hiyono. That's great! Yeah okay and really thanks a lot." Ayumu said, closing his phone and sliding it back into it rightful spot. _This is great! The drug he used was rare and not many people need it. So the list of suspects is short, very short and only one of those people purchased it recently, his name is Kanone Hilbert. I knew Hiyono's information network wouldn't let me down._ The brunette thought to himself as he continued down the street back to the apartment.

Blue eyes glanced across the room, hearing the form stir from on the couch. Kousuke yawned and stretched before swinging his feet off the edge. Now sitting, emerald eyes surveyed the area stopping at the silver haired boy, who sat at the kitchen table.

"Eyes, what are you still doing here?" He questioned, "Ayumu only asked you to check up on me _not_ baby sit me."

Looking up from the game of solitaire he was playing, "You know as well as I the reason why I stayed. I may not have known you for as long as Ayumu but I _do_ know you inside and out. And if I had left once you had fallen asleep, we both know that you would have been out that door right now going after Ayumu." Eyes smiled knowingly at the other.

_Ayumu hasn't returned yet._ Kousuke thought to himself as he checked the clock on the wall before speaking again, "You don't know anything about me."

Raising an eyebrow, Eyes stood and walked over to the couch, "What is it that scares you about others knowing the real you?" He asked, leaning down and placing a soft kiss on the others lips.

Emerald eyes stared unbelieving into blue ones, "Eyes…"

"We were together once too and when I got too close, you pushed me away, why?"

"Eyes I lo-"

Resting his index finger on Kousuke's lips, he hushed him, "I am _not_ trying to complicate things between you and Ayumu or steal you away from him. I just want to explain why I stayed and express my concern for your safety." He hesitated, debating on how to proceed, "I have always wondered why you left me and I know you had your reasons for doing so but I have wanted to let you know for a long time now that my feelings for you never left."

Kousuke stared silently into the others deep blue eyes, unable to think of anything to say. Lowering his gaze, "I'm sorry, Eyes." Was all Kousuke could manage to get out. He was angry with himself, it was a long time ago true but that's no excuse. He was still in high school, the whole thing was new to him and he wasn't ready for a commitment.

"You don't need to explain yourself to me anymore, I understand." Eyes said, reading the others thoughts while he took a seat next to him, "It was Ayumu, wasn't it? It has always been Ayumu. I saw the way you looked at him even back then. I watched your feelings for him grow but denied that fact from myself; I didn't want to lose you to him. After you left me, I was bitter toward Ayumu I blamed him for your leaving."

"But it wasn't like that at all! It was just…" Kousuke trailed off, the words just wouldn't come.

"I told you, you don't have to explain." Eyes' expression changed slightly, "Let's just leave it all in the past alright?" He smiled sadly, slowly running his fingers through the velvety red spikes. Reaching the back of Kousuke's neck, he pulled in giving the other a gentle kiss. He then rose, "Now that is how you say 'goodbye' when you break-up with someone." Eyes smiled again and headed back to his game at the table. Kousuke sat speechless and unable to move as he watched the silver haired boy return to his seat. _I truly am sorry Eyes. I didn't want to hurt you._ He thought but his lips wouldn't say the words.

Ayumu was stopped, waiting for the lights to change when he heard his phone ring. Pulling it from his pocket he flipped it open, "Hello?"

"Hello dear."

Ayumu froze, _that voice that accent it was him, Kanone Hilbert! But how did he know?_

"How did you get this number? What do you want?"

"I heard you were looking for me and I wanted to save you the trouble of tracking me down." Kanone's southern accent rang in Ayumu's ear.

"You didn't answer my question and where did you hear that I was looking for you?"

"I have my ways just like you have yours. But let's get down to business…"

"I have nothing to discuss with you!" Ayumu spat, into the phone.

"Oh no, I was sure that you wanted to know the truth. I thought you had questions for me but if that's not the case then I'll just hang up now."

Ayumu could hear the smirk in Kanone's voice, he knew that Kanone was leading him on but he had to know the truth, "No… wait!"

After a short pause he answered, "… Yes."

"Just tell me one thing. I want to know why?"

"If you want to know the answers to your questions come to the restaurant by the pier in an hour." Kanone offered.

"How do I know you're even going to show up or that you're not leading me into a trap?"

"You don't. But don't you think that you've made that red head suffer enough. I mean I wouldn't want anything else to happen to that beautiful body of his."

"Leave Kousuke out of this! It's between you and me now." Ayumu shouted, "And what do you mean_ I_ made him suffer?"

"All the answers are at the pier. Be there in an hour."

The phone went dead; Ayumu listened to the silence for a moment before hanging up. _Damn it!_ He knew Kanone had a trick up his sleeve but Ayumu didn't have a choice not when he's threatening Kousuke. _There's no way that I can let Kousuke find out about this though._ Ayumu thought as his feet finally began to walk again, taking him home.

Hearing the latch click, blue eyes looked over toward the door. It opened and Ayumu walked in, he slipped off his shoes and flung his jacket into the closet.

"Are you alright? You look exhausted." Eyes asked calmly from the couch. He had been lying there watching a piano recital on TV and upon Ayumu's return he sat and turned it off.

"I'm fine; it's just been a long day. So where's Kousuke?" Chocolate eyes glanced around the room.

"He is in the shower."

Ayumu nodded, walking into the kitchen. He opened the fridge, for no particular reason really; he wasn't hungry at all but maybe just to amuse himself. After scanning over the contents he closed the door.

Eyes rose and proceeded to where the other stood, "Did something happen after I left?"

"Not really, Hiyono found out some interesting information for me."

"Then why do you look so bothered?"

Ayumu shook his already messy hair, "I'm fine really."

Raising an eyebrow, Eyes shrugged seeing that he wasn't getting anywhere, he then headed to the door, "Well I guess I shall take my leave then. You and Kousuke should talk about this. I feel there is more going on here then meets the eye."

"What do you mean by that, Eyes? Did something happen to Kousuke?"

"Talk to him about it, it's not my place." Eyes said opening the front door, "And Ayumu, I _am_ sorry. I have been trying to be better."

"Eyes… what are you talking about?" But his question went unheard as the door shut in front of him. Scratching his head in confusion, "What the hell was he going on about?" He asked himself, then after a moment shrugged it off and continued into the bed room.

Once in the room, Ayumu could hear the water flowing from the shower. He stood in silence, hearing Kanone's words running through his mind over and over again. Having the sudden urge to see Kousuke right away, Ayumu turned and left the room, heading down the hall to the bath room. He slowly opened the unlocked door and silently closed it behind him, so as not to disturb the figure on the other side of the curtain. Stepping closer to the tub, Ayumu stopped and just watched the shadow move about.

Sensing a presence, "Hey, someone there? If that's you Eyes, I'm going to kick your ass!" The voice said as he moved the curtain a bit so he could see. Emerald eyes scanned the room as wet red hair dripped water onto the floor. "Oh, it's you Ayumu. You're back!" Kousuke said smiling.

Ayumu only nodded in response. Lifting his hand and motioning, Kousuke urged the brunette closer, "What's the matter you look really upset?" He asked as his damp cold hands wrapped around Ayumu's arms, pulling him into a rough kiss.

Ayumu shook his head, "Nothing I'm just a little tired that's all." He said closing his eyes as Kousuke kissed down his jaw line and neck.

Kousuke's ever roaming hands found their way under the brunette's shirt lifting it up over his head. He continued to kiss along the soft skin while his fingers absently traced the curves of Ayumu's body. Reaching the hem of the other's pants, he quickly undid them.

"Have you come to join me?" Kousuke asked into the boy's shoulder.

Ayumu could feel a smirk spread across the red head's lips as the words left his mouth. He stood for a moment before nodding and letting his jeans and boxers fall to the floor. Upon entering the shower, Ayumu could feel the almost scalding water hit his skin. _Damn! Kousuke likes his showers hot._ He thought moving out of the way of the spray of water. The other's body moved closer and wrapped strong fingers around his hips, he then twist the brunette around forcing his arms out to support his falling body. Ayumu placed his hands against the shower wall holding himself up.

His hands still on Ayumu's hips, Kousuke pressed his hips into the others. Leaning his chest against Ayumu's back, he wrapped one arm around the warm body. Kousuke's mouth reached the ear of the brunette, licking at the lobe lightly he caused the other to squirm under the tickled touch. Then taking the flesh into his mouth he sucked delicately.

"Has Eyes left yet?" He breathed releasing the flap of skin but then retrieving it into his mouth again. A gasp was all that escaped Ayumu's lips followed by a weak nod. "Good." Kousuke smirked holding the lobe between his teeth.

Slowly Kousuke lifted his hand off the wall and slid it down Ayumu's side, stopping for a moment at his hip then continuing around. Reaching the brunette's entrance he teased the skin slightly before sliding a slick finger in. Ayumu moaned softly as a second finger grazed the sensitive skin prior to entering. Kousuke didn't bother to add a third finger instead he removed them and proceeded to aim his erection at the others entrance. Pressing gently he inserted himself into his other and began to thrust slowly at first then picking up speed when a low moan came from Ayumu. Sliding his other hand from its place on Ayumu's chest down to his arousal, he wrapped his slender digits around it and began to pump. Sensing the pleasure build inside himself, he thrust harder as he released into Ayumu's warm body. Feeling the body covering his shudder, Ayumu came onto the still pumping hand.

Breathing heavily, he fell slack on top of the brunette. Supporting the taller male for only a moment or two before Ayumu pushed himself off the wall, standing both of them up.

"You know I think we need to shower together more often." Kousuke sighed with a slight smirk tugging at his lips.

Ayumu laughed wrapping his arms around the red head's waist and pulling him into a tight hug, "Sure whatever you say."

Finishing in the shower, the two dried off and headed back to their room. Ayumu redressed feeling slightly better about everything but that sick feeling in his gut just wouldn't leave him. He checked the clock seeing that he only had fifteen minutes to get down to the pier, he decided that he'd better get going.

Kousuke had traveled into the kitchen searching for food; he always seemed to be hungry after sex.

Ayumu followed the hungry red head, "Hey Kousuke." He paused. Kousuke removed his head from inside the fridge and looked at Ayumu. "I have to go out again; I have another errand to run today."

"Did you want me to come with?"

Ayumu shook his head, "That's alright. Just wait here okay." He said a solemn smile crossed his face. Kousuke looked on in concern but said nothing and just nodded in agreement.

"I'll be back soon."

Kousuke walked over him, letting the fridge door shut; he wrapped his arms around the smaller body and pulled him close, "Promise?"

"What? Yeah sure I promise." Ayumu said quietly squeezing back. They parted slowly and emerald eyes watched as the brunette opened the apartment door and closed it behind him.


	11. Chapter 11

Ayumu stood outside the restaurant, after debating with himself a while he decided that this had been a bad idea and was about to turn around to leave when a hand grabbed the collar of his jacket. He was whipped around and Ayumu landed against the brick wall of the restaurant. Letting a loud yelp escape as his back ached from the force of the collision, chocolate eyes opened after a moment and looked up into olive ones.

"You weren't thinking of leaving were you?" Kanone smiled evilly, "The fun's just about to begin!"

Hours had passed and Kousuke sat alone in his apartment, waiting for Ayumu to return. "What could be taking him so long? Maybe I should call." He said but as that thought became a passing memory, his phone rang.

He checked the id, "Hey Ayumu!" Kousuke said, seeing that it was indeed him.

Kousuke's eyes narrowed at the sound coming from the phone. Hearing a low laugh that he knew didn't belong to Ayumu, "Who's this?" He asked firmly.

"Aww… you forgot me already and we had such a wonderful time together too." The laugh continued as the voice spoke.

Emerald eyes went wide, "It's _you_! Where's Ayumu? If you so much as lay a finger on him I'll-"

"You'll what? The way I see it there's nothing you can do."

"You bastard! What exactly do you want from us?" Kousuke spat.

That laugh echoed through the phone again, "Nothing in particular. I'm just having a little fun."

"Fun?!" Kousuke's voice caught in his throat, shocked at the statement. "Just let Ayumu go, you crazy fuck!"

"Now now you should be nice, you don't want to make me angry do you? Who knows what a crazy fuck would do to someone when they're angry."

"Don't you dare! Why us? What made you come after us anyway?" Kousuke asked, his own anger rising.

"You can't figure it out. All you have to do is put two and two together." He could hear the pure joy in Kanone's voice.

"What are you talking about? Tell me!"

"There is only one person who can help you now. He will have all the answers for you too." Kanone said just before the line went silent.

"DAMN IT!!!" Kousuke yelled, throwing his phone onto the couch. "How the hell am I suppose to know?!" He froze, thinking back. "It all started when Kiyotaka… that bastard! This is _all_ his fault."

Ayumu awoke in the dark, his head was spinning and he was unable to remember what had happened. He slowly lifted his head, looking around the room, "Where am I?" Ayumu thought aloud then tasting the blood on his lips, "And what happened?"

The brunette tried to move but he winced quietly as pain coursed through out his body. Realizing then that his arms were chained over his head and he seemed to be seated on the floor with the cold wall against his back. Scanning over the dark room once more, Ayumu noticed that he must be in a basement for there were no windows; there was nothing but pure darkness surrounding him.

"Just calm down! Now breathe and start from the beginning."

"Damn it, Eyes! We don't have time for this! Ayumu's been taken and I have to find that bastard!" Kousuke raged into the phone.

"You will have to be a little more specific as to which bastard you are referring to?" Eyes spoke calmly, much as he always did when addressing the red head.

"Ayumu's bastard of a brother… Kiyotaka! You have to help me find him."

"And what would you have me do? Go door to door."

"Uh… well… I haven't thought that far ahead." Kousuke stammered.

"Have you tried calling him?"

"And why would I have _his_ number? Ayumu has it programmed into his phone and that asshole has that too."

Although Kousuke couldn't see it, a wide smile crossed Eyes' lips, "I have an idea. Give me twenty minutes then I will meet you at your apartment with the appropriate help."

"But I don't have time to wait around… Eyes?" But the line was dead. "Damn it! Don't hang up on me Eyes!" Kousuke shouted.

"Ayumu! Oh, Ayumu!" A voice sang into the darkness.

Groaning, hazy chocolate eyes opened slightly. "Wha…?" He mumbled, trying to focus on where the voice had come from. Ayumu attempted to support himself on his arms but pain shot up them and he collapsed back onto the floor. He lifted his head somewhat, feeling something warm run down the side of his face and even in his confused state, he knew it was blood.

"Come on time to get up." The voice said. There was a 'click' and a single light in the middle of the room shone dimly, lighting the small room although Ayumu had to close his eyes to the brightness from being in the dark for so long.

"Who's…?" Ayumu couldn't finish, he had barely been able to force out that one word. His throat throbbed, in fact his whole body throbbed in pain. _What happened?_ He thought. All his memories were blurred together and parts seemed to be missing. _How long have I been here?_

Just then Ayumu heard footsteps approach, directing his foggy vision up he saw a figure standing over him. A hand reached out and grabbed a hold of the brunette's throat, lifting him into a sitting position and leaning him against the cold stone wall.

"You know it's no fun when you don't fight back." The figure said grinning widely. The figure, which ended up being Kanone Ayumu realized, as his vision started to clear a little.

Ayumu tried to speak again but at that same moment Kanone squeezed his fingers tighter around the brunette's neck and the only thing that escaped his lips was a gasp. Kanone began to rise to his feet bring the other with him. Once standing, olive eyes stared evilly into chocolate ones as he continued to lift the shorter boy off the ground. Ayumu choked, trying hard to breathe, when his feet didn't touch the ground and his whole body weight was supported by a hand gripping his throat.

"So weak." Kanone huffed disappointed, casually throwing the body to the side. Ayumu hit the cement floor, gasping and choking.

The door flew open and Kousuke eyed him up and down, "What the hell took you so long? And don't you _ever_ hang up on me again!" He snorted, slamming the door behind them.

"I thought you were in a hurry and didn't want to waste anytime…" Eyes said, "And_ I_ needed to make a phone call." He directed the red head's attention to the other standing with them.

"Hi Kousuke." Hiyono waved hesitantly at him.

"_She's_ your idea?"

"Who better to find out information then Hiyono? She was the one Ayumu went to with his search."

"What search?" Kousuke asked raising an eyebrow.

Hiyono reached into her bag, digging for a minute before pulling out a small bottle, "He had asked me to find out about this drug for him and anyone who had access to it." She said, hoping she was being helpful.

"What are you two talking about? Ayumu didn't mention anything to me." He said taking the bottle and reading the label. His emerald eyes widened in shock. "Where did you say you got this?"

"From Ayumu."

"He gave us no information as to how he acquired it or his plans for the future." Eyes finished for the girl.

"That idiot, was he trying to get himself killed?" Kousuke said, mostly to himself.

Eyes glanced at Hiyono before turning back to the red head, "I think it is about time that you told us exactly what you two have gotten yourselves into." He spoke sounding a little displeased with the whole situation.

_Ahh!!! What's…? Where am…? Why… such pain? Ahh!!!_


	12. Chapter 12

When Ayumu opened his eyes next, he found himself laying on the cement in a pool of what was most likely his own blood. He forced his body to sit even though it rejected every move with intense throbs of pain. His body leaned against the wall, feeling the cold of the stone soak through his shirt. Ayumu heard footsteps descending stairs and a voice drawing nearer to him though he couldn't make out what the voice was saying or if it was even speaking to him. Ayumu felt like he was on the outskirts of the world, a constant haze over everything but himself. He was at the point where he was unsure of what was real and what was fantasy.

The voice sounded like it was right next to him now and glazed chocolate eyes looked up to see a shadow above him. The shadow seemed to envelop the brunette and drag him across the floor to the other side of the room. He could hear the shadow speak to him but couldn't understand what it was saying and Ayumu couldn't seem to find his own voice or maybe the shadow just couldn't hear him. He noticed that his body had stopped being moved but then he suddenly felt very cold like he had been undressed. His arms were lifted over his head and he felt chains around his wrists again.

Lids parted slightly revealing dull eyes, his head was held up by his arms and his eyes stared straight ahead at the figure on top of him. Ayumu watched as the figure drew closer to his face but was still unable to make out any features through the haze. He felt teeth touch his skin and bite at his neck and chest. He watched the figure move further down his body and out of the corner of his eye, Ayumu noticed a small sparkle. The figure stopped again around his stomach, feeling something cold touch his skin Ayumu looked down. Sudden pain surged from the cold spot and Ayumu understood what the sparkle was. As the blade was removed, blood began to bubble out of the wound. He felt the warmth of the blood as it was expelled, just as it slowly started to stream down his side something wet slide against the flow of the blood. Ayumu had closed his eyes to the pain and upon opening them again he saw that the figure had moved even lower down his body. Feeling a gentle touch, Ayumu closed his eyes again for he knew even in this haze of his, what was going to happen next.

His body reacted to the sensation even though he tried to resist it. After a few moments the gentle touch stopped and something warm wrapped around it. Ayumu's mind struggled to get away but his body wouldn't move, couldn't move he had lost too much blood and was too weak to fight back. The warmth slid up and down slow and gentle at first but then something sharp dug into each side, scraping along his length. A strong hand gripped him at the base pumping fast and squeezing almost too tight. His mind screamed in pain but his body wouldn't vocalize it and despite the pain his body eventually found its release.

Opening his eyes again, Ayumu looked down afraid of what he might see but he still needed to know. He saw the figure stare him down for a moment before cold hands grabbed his hips and pulled him down toward them. Sharp metal started to dig into his wrists as the hands pulled him further from the wall he was chained to and they only stopped when Ayumu thought that he felt his warm blood spill down his arms. Ayumu knew what was to come so he closed his eyes and attempted to distance his mind from what was happening to his body. Squeezing his lids tight he struggled to picture something else… anything at all. After a moment of watching random colors, a bright red flashed before him followed by a vibrant green. _Kou… suke…_ He thought back, remembering. _I had forgotten. Are you still coming for me or has it been too long?_

"Damn it! It's been three days and still nothing." Kousuke raged pacing back and forth in his living room. "Damn that Kiyotaka! The minute anyone needs him he up and falls off the face of the planet! I thought you said you could find him?"

"I can but it's going to take time." Hiyono tried to stay calm despite the red head. "The police network is much harder to get into then anything else." _We got a hold of Madoka and she doesn't know where Kiyotaka has disappeared to. She sounded really upset too. Then we tried calling the station for a way to reach Kiyotaka but they said that we would have to get written permission from his supervisor on the main land and even then it would take a week for them to process it and get back to us. Kousuke had told them that Kiyotaka's little brother had been kidnapped but even that didn't get us anywhere. They wanted proof and a person has to be missing for twenty four hours before the cops would do anything and even then what could regular cops do. It's obvious we need Kiyotaka._

"Hiyono! Stop daydreaming and pay attention!"

Eyes stepped in front of the fuming Kousuke, "We are all worried about Ayumu and yelling at her isn't going to help anyone. Why don't you go for a walk and calm down. Maybe get something to eat; you haven't eaten since Ayumu went missing." He said calmly.

"You mean since that crazy asshole got his sick hands on him right?!?"

"Go for a walk Kousuke." Eyes demanded and Kousuke knew Eyes was done fooling around.

"Fine!" He screamed, slamming the door on his way out.

Reaching the sliding doors of the building, Kousuke slowed his pace. _Damn that Eyes! Kicking me out of my own place, the bastard! _ He thought to himself, kicking a rock down the sidewalk. _Now what should I do? I'm not hungry but maybe I should eat something._

He continued down the street until he reached the park. Finding a deserted bench, he took a seat. "Why am I out here anyway?" He sighed glancing up at the sky, "This isn't helping Ayumu any. I just don't know what I should do anymore."

After staring at the sky for a while, well until his neck got sore, he reached into his pocket pulling out his phone. Kousuke hit a random series of buttons then put the phone to his ear. _Pick up damn you! _ He thought just as a voice spoke.

"How nice of you to call."

"Shut up! You know why I called. I want to talk to Ayumu."

"Well he's all tied up at the moment but I'll see what I can do for you." Kanone laughed into the phone.

"You'd better not have hurt him or you'll have me to deal with!" Kousuke's anger rose just hearing Kanone's voice as his other hand fisted at his side.

"You should have called earlier; we've been waiting for you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Since that little brunette of yours refused to join us the first time, I've had this urge to try again hence why we've been waiting for you."

"Shut up! I don't want to hear any of it just let me speak to Ayumu." Kousuke yelled and then tried to calm himself down.

"Why is everyone so obsessed with this Ayumu person? I find you to be a much better subject of interest." Kanone said playfully.

"I said _shut up_ and let me talk to Ayumu now!"

"Alright alright, just don't do anything hasty and hurt that body of yours. I'll let you speak with Ayumu." Kanone said.

Kousuke heard shuffling through the phone for a moment or two then silence, "Ayumu?" He paused hearing nothing, "Ayumu… you there?" Still nothing but then a sound caught his ear, shallow breathing.

"Ayumu can you hear me? Say something?" Kousuke pleaded into the phone.

After another short silence, there was more shuffling, "AHH!!!" Was all Kousuke could hear and was forced to pull the phone away from his ear.

Kousuke returned the phone to his ear when the scream had stopped then there was a pause, "… Ayumu can't really talk right now but maybe next time." Kanone's voice was back.

"You bastard! What the hell did you do to him! I swear I'll kill you with my bare hands if Ayumu dies!" Kousuke raged uncontrollably unable to even see straight.

"Don't worry I'll make sure he doesn't die… yet. Though if that's what it takes to get you to find me then I might have to change my plans." Kanone said before the line went dead.

"Fucking bastard!" Kousuke yelled into the phone though no one on the other end heard it.


	13. Chapter 13

Reaching his apartment, Kousuke hung his head looking defeated and feeling depressed. He had walked through the park until his rage had subsided and upon opening the front door, he slipped off his shoes and jacket glancing around the room.

Finding Hiyono in the kitchen made Kousuke's eyes narrow, "Shouldn't you be trying to find Ayumu?" He asked, hearing Ayumu's scream ring in his ears.

"She needed a break. Hiyono has been working non-stop for three days." The voice said as silver hair appeared around the corner.

"There's no time to take a break not when Ayumu's…" Kousuke trailed off, clenching his fists again.

"But Kousuke, we don't even know if he's still…" Hiyono stopped, dropping her head afraid to say the words like if saying it aloud would make it come true.

"Shut up! Don't even think shit like that!" Kousuke yelled at her, "I know he's still alive!"

Eyes took a step closer to the red head, "You need to face the possibility that Ayumu may very well be..."

"I know for a fact that he's alive." Kousuke paused, remembering the conversation that took place only an hour before.

"And how would you know that?" Eyes asked raising an eyebrow.

Emerald eyes directed their gaze to the floor, "Because… because I spoke to him."

"You what?!?" Both said in unison.

"I kinda called Ayumu's cell and that bastard answered…" Kousuke stopped there. He didn't want them to know the exact details.

Hiyono stared at him tears welling in her eyes, "Ayumu's… how is… what did he say?" She asked in a hopeful voice.

Kousuke didn't look up, "All we can do now is hurry up and find him." He said trying to avoid answering her question.

"Wait a minute, he kept Ayumu's phone." Eyes looked at him confused.

"Yeah he did, so what?"

"I understand what you're getting at. All cell phones have tracers in them so if you lose it or someone steals it then the phone company can find it for you."

"Or if someone kidnaps you and keeps your phone." Kousuke added.

"So if I can get a hold of Ayumu's cell phone information then we can track it all the way to Ayumu." Hiyono said with a sudden joy in her voice. She hurried back to her laptop almost knocking Eyes over in her mad rush.

Kousuke still stood in the kitchen when Eyes turned to him, "Tell me everything." He said in a low voice not wanting Hiyono to hear what they were talking about.

"What?" Emerald eyes widened at the question.

"I want to know the whole conversation and you had better not leave_any_thing out." Eyes demanded in a whisper.

"No, that's alright. Thank you anyway." The figure said placing the phone back on its cradle.

Arsenic hair covered grey eyes as Madoka looked down at the papers covering her desk_. All these leads got me nowhere. Where did you disappear to now, Kiyotaka? Why do you and your brother always make me worry so much?_

The three were crowded around the small computer screen waiting for the results to appear.

"Can't this thing go any faster?" Kousuke said reaching a hand out only to have it slapped away by Hiyono.

"It's almost done, give it a minute." Hiyono replied, "It's a big image. It's a map of the city with the directions to where Ayumu is."

Eyes took a step back, "So what exactly are we going to do with this map once we possess it?" He asked looking straight at the red head.

Emerald eyes stared into blue ones, "We're gonna go get Ayumu back!" Kousuke said smirking, a determined look emanated from the emerald orbs.

It was that look that terrified Eyes, "You are _not_ going to do something stupid are you?"

"No,_we_ are." He said, the smile growing wider.

"Why me?" Eyes questioned the higher powers that be, only to be ignored.

"Alright it's done. All printed off too." Hiyono rejoiced, handing the paper to Kousuke.

He scanned over the map and preceded to the door, "This is great!" He said glancing back, "Hold up! Where do you think you're going?"

Hiyono stopped just short of running face first into Kousuke's hand, "I'm going with you guys. There's _no_ way I'm staying behind!" She said.

"Oh yes you are!"

"Kousuke is right it's too dangerous for you to come along." Eyes said.

"That's right you'll only get in the way."

"I_will_ not!" Hiyono insisted.

"We need you to stay here and keep an eye on their location in case he decides to move Ayumu." Eyes said trying to comfort the girl as well as make her feel like she's helping.

Caramel brown bangs covered brown eyes, "Alright, I'll stay here." She said quietly.

"Now that that's settled, let's get going." Kousuke said grabbing his jacket out of the closet and leaving the door for Eyes to close behind them.

Footsteps descended the stairs and began to head toward the motionless form still chained to the wall. The figure watched the body lying there for a moment before kicking him in the side but the body made no sound at all.

He leaned down, "Why? Why are _you_ so important to him?" Kanone hissed grabbing Ayumu by the throat and pulling his face close to his own.

Half open eyes stared with an empty look at him, "Well don't you have an answer?" Kanone shook him slightly but received no response.

Olive eyes narrowed, "If you won't answer me maybe I should just erase the last of the Narumi namesake off the face of the planet!" He growled evilly as his hand began to tighten its grip around the brunette's neck. Kanone could hear quiet gasping coming from the other as his rage left him through his hand and continued to squeeze the life from Ayumu.

"Is this the place?" Kousuke asked.

"Looks like it." Eyes said glancing over the map again after removing it from Kousuke's possession, being positive that the red head would have gotten them both lost.

"It looks like an abandoned storage facility. Why would he be in a place like this?" Kousuke mentioned, mostly asking himself as his emerald eyes surveyed the area for any other presence.

"Why not? It_ is_ the perfect place; all the buildings around here are empty too, no one to see or hear anything."

"That bastard." Kousuke muttered clenching a fist.

They walked around to the far side of the building. Upon reaching a locked door, Kousuke used his unique talents to open it. Eyes entered first followed closely by Kousuke.

"Damn it's dark in here. Where's the light switch?"

"Kousuke, do you not think that might give it away that we are in here?" Eyes whispered back, mentally slapping his forehead.

"So where do you think Ayumu would be?" Kousuke asked, shrugging off the insult. Now was not the time to get into a fight.

"I suspect that he would have been placed in one of the storage bins, no windows, good insulation and a lock on the outside."

"Eyes, how is it that you know so much about stuff like this?" Kousuke raised an eyebrow in question. He could feel Eyes shrug beside him but received no answer.

"Over there." Eyes said pointing and Kousuke could barely make out his finger through the darkness.

Silently moving across the large room, they reached the door that Eyes had been pointing to. Kousuke lifted the latch and as quietly as he could, he slid the door open. The two descended the stairs, arriving at the bottom they began to search for a light switch.

"The light switch will most likely be in the middle of the room, like a string or something." Eyes said quietly.

"But what if I find a spider hanging from its web instead of the string; you know I _hate_ spiders… you go." Kousuke whined through the darkness.

A frustrated sigh escaped his lips, "Would you grow up! Spiders can't live down here, there is no food for them besides did you forget why we are down here in the first place?" Eyes whispered.

"No I didn't forget and you shut up!" He hissed into the dark room. "Hey wait I think I found it!" A 'click' sounded and a faint glow lit the tiny room.

Two pairs of eyes slowly adjusted to the change in lighting when both sets landed on a form lying lifeless in a corner. Arms were chained above him and he wore nothing but a tattered pair of boxers. Several cuts and deep stab wounds covered the body while the rest of him had dark bruises. Kousuke stood motionless, his mind unable to comprehend what his eyes were seeing.

Eyes rushed to over to the body, "Ayumu!" He whispered, giving him a gentle shake, "Ayumu can you hear me?" Eyes removed the chains from the brunette's wrists; deep, bleeding impressions of the chains were left in the skin. "Kousuke give me your jacket." Eyes said glancing over to the red head but his emerald eyes were focused on Ayumu. "Kousuke!" He almost yelled as he finally got the others attention.

"Yeah." Kousuke mumbled slipping his jacket off and handed it to the silver haired boy.

Wrapping the jacket around the small figure, Eyes was about to lift him when a hand touched his shoulder and looking back, "I'll carry him." Kousuke said quietly. Eyes nodded letting the red head take his place. Kousuke held the beaten body in his arms and gently ran his fingers along Ayumu's cheek, noticing every cut and bruise on the others face.

He pulled the lifeless body into a tight hug, "I'm sorry Ayumu. This is my fault; I shouldn't have let you go off by yourself. I should have been there to protect you." Kousuke whispered into the brunettes' ear then he lifted Ayumu up off the floor.

_A voice… It sounds familiar too…_

They made it to the top of the stairs and began to sneak back across to the slightly open door they had entered earlier. Bright lights blinked to life as the three reached the middle of the large room.

"Do you honestly think it would be that easy?" A voice boomed.

"Well I was hoping." Kousuke muttered under his breath.


	14. Chapter 14

Hiyono sat alone in the apartment; she had gotten bored of staring at the small dot on her computer screen and had decided to turn on the TV. Now stretched out on the couch, Hiyono lay there glancing at the computer to make sure the dot hadn't moved. She checked the clock, "It's after nine already," She said to herself, "I hope they get back soon."

A knock pulled her from her thoughts. Hiyono stood and proceeded to the door, flipping the latch and opening the door. She looked on in shock, "It's _you_! I didn't expect to see you around here."

"Well actually I came to see you, Hiyono."

"Did you really think that I would let you waltz in here and just leave with my little bargaining chip?"

"Just shut up! Ayumu is back where he belongs now and there's nothing you can do about it!" Kousuke yelled full of rage at seeing Kanone again and knowing he was the one who did this to his other. He gently squeezed the smaller body in his arms, pulling the brunette tighter to his chest.

Eyes turned to leave, Kousuke right behind with a lifeless Ayumu in his arms when a 'click' stopped them in their tracks. Both knew what that sound was from and they looked back at Kanone to find him pointing a gun at them.

"You shouldn't be in such a hurry. Stick around and talk for a bit." He said evilly, "I'll even make you a proposition." His laugh echoed through the empty building.

"We are not interested in bartering with the likes of you." Eyes retorted.

Kanone laughed again, "Are you sure? Come now Kousuke, will you at least hear me out?" He asked, his olive eyes staring into angry emerald ones. "It's really not as bad as you're making it out to be."

"I'm not interested in anything you have to offer!"

"Even if it's your friends' safety?"

"Don't you dare!" Kousuke spat, "If you even-"

"What? What can you do? I have a gun pointed at your head. I could kill your silver haired friend right now and you wouldn't be able to do a thing."

"Leave him outta this! He has nothing to do with it!" He said, now regretting bringing Eyes along.

"So will you hear me out?" Kanone asked grinning widely.

Turning away, "Do I have a choice?" The red head huffed.

"Stay."

"Excuse me?" He stated shocked, whipping his head back at the auburn colored brunette.

"You stay in exchange for their freedom." He said.

"No deal!" It was Eyes who yelled this time. "I am not leaving without Kousuke."

"This is not your decision to make!" Kanone hissed, "Well Kousuke, what do you think?"

Kousuke stood there for a moment; he glanced down at the motionless form in his arms, _He really needs to get to a hospital. Damn it, we don't have time for this!_ He thought then looked over at Eyes, who was noticeably irritated by this man. _But even if I do agree Eyes isn't going to leave me here not that I want to stay with this psycho._

"Well… I'm waiting." He said his olive eyes narrowed getting impatient.

"No." Kousuke said in a whisper.

"What?"

"No, I won't… I can't stay here with a crazy bastard like you! Not after what you did to Ayumu!" He was now yelling at the other.

"If that is what you have decided and I can't persuade you to change your mind then I have only one other course of action." Kanone said calmly lifting the gun and aiming it at Kousuke, "If I can't have you then that little brat can't have you either." He screamed lowering the gun at Ayumu and pulling the trigger.

Kousuke wrapped his body around Ayumu and prepared himself for the pain but it never came. Opening his eyes, he stared at the ground for a second before he noticed the blood dripping onto the cement. Emerald eyes looked up at the silver hair in front of him.

"Eyes!" Kousuke shouted as the other dropped down to one knee.

Blue eyes looked back, "You idiot, who in their right mind argues with a man who has a gun pointed at their head." He said smiling slightly. Kousuke could see that Eyes held his right shoulder as he tried to stop the bleeding with his other hand.

"I'm no idiot." He said, emeralds eyes showing his appreciation. "You bastard! What's your problem anyway? Can't you just leave us alone?" Kousuke yelled looking back up at Kanone who still had the gun aimed at them.

He laughed, "Well I guess if I kill one I'm going to have to kill you all." He said raising his gun again.

Kousuke closed his eyes, hearing another shot fired but again felt no pain. Opening them quickly he glanced up to see Eyes in the same position. Emerald looked over at Kanone to find him holding his hand and the gun on the ground a few feet away. He looked around finding a shadow in one of the many dark corners of the large room.

"That's enough Kanone!" The figure said stepping from the darkness.

All the other occupants of the abandoned building stared in shock at the person standing before them.

"Kiyotaka! I thought you were dead." Kanone said holding his bleeding hand to his chest.

"I'm not _that_ easy to get rid of." Kiyotaka said with a smirk. He then glanced over to see what it was that was in Kousuke's arms and upon realizing _who_ it was, Kiyotaka became even angrier. "Is that your doing Kanone?" He asked pointing at the form in the red head's arms.

"And if it is, then what?"

"If it is then I'll kill you where you stand." Was the response.

"Are you a fucking idiot, Kiyotaka? Of course it was him!" Kousuke shouted suddenly irritated.

"Kousuke, shut up!" Eyes said, "I for one have had enough of guns being pointed at me so if you wouldn't mind, could you stop insulting the ones holding the guns, that would be great." He winced trying to stand but fell back again. Kousuke took a step closer but was waved away by Eyes.

"You should listen to him, Kousuke. Its good advise because I wouldn't think twice about killing you right now." Kiyotaka's voice was full of hate.

But before any more words could be exchanged between them the loading bay door flew open and a large group of police rushed in. All heads turned to see what the noise was and Kanone used the commotion to grab his gun but before disappearing into the darkness whispered promised words of returning to Kousuke. Kiyotaka noticed Kanone's escape and began to give chase.

"Kiyotaka!" A voice yelled and stopped his pursuit. Madoka and Hiyono stood at the entrance and while Madoka ran after her husband, Hiyono rushed over to the other three.

"Eyes, Kousuke are you guys alright?" She asked worriedly, dropping to her knees when she saw the blood on Eyes' arm. "You're bleeding! What happened?"

"I will be fine. It's not serious." Eyes said trying to hide his pain.

"You lie Eyes. It _is_ too serious; you were shot because of me." Kousuke said the guilty sound in his voice was obvious.

"Yes, I was." He stated calmly.

"What?!? I feel horrible about it and that's all you can say! It's not like _I_ told you to jump in front of the bullet or something, I could have protected Ayumu by myself."

A giggle came from Hiyono, "But someone had to save your sorry ass." She said through her laughing. Kousuke just huffed at her. Just then Madoka approached the group seeing the injured she promptly called for the medics.

The paramedics arrived helping Eyes out of the building; Hiyono went with him in the first ambulance. Another two brought a stretcher for Ayumu, addressing his wounds and began to carry him out to the other waiting ambulance. Kousuke followed beside the stretcher but an arm stopped him just before exiting the building.

"Kiyotaka… what do you want now?"

"I want to make something very clear to you."

"Make it fast I'm in a hurry here." Kousuke huffed uninterested.

"I_don't_ like you and I _don't_ like the fact that you are with my brother. But I also want you to know that it wasn't my intention for Ayumu to get involved the way he did. I didn't want him to get hurt."

"Well, what did you expect him to do when someone threatened his lover?"

Kiyotaka's eyes flared red, "Don't you_ ever_ use that word again!" He hissed grabbing for Kousuke's jacket.

He easily evaded, "Maybe you should just accept it 'cause it's the truth. We love each other." Kousuke said walking out of the building and hurrying to the ambulance.

"Just hang in there. Don't you dare die on me, Ayumu."

_I hear it again, that voice. Where is it coming from and why does it sound so familiar?_


	15. Chapter 15

_Two months have passed since the accident and things have finally started to go back to normal except for the fact that Kanone still hasn't been caught. But putting that out of our minds, Eyes is back in school after three weeks in the hospital. They had to surgically retrieve the bullet from his shoulder and he says that it doesn't even hurt anymore but no one's sure if we can believe him or not because he wanted to go home after only two days claiming that he was all better._

_Madoka and Kiyotaka finally went back to the mainland. They stayed for just about two weeks before they left. Madoka wants to be kept up to date with how things are going; Kiyotaka on the other hand doesn't want anything to do with Kousuke and refuses to talk to him after their last conversation… if you could call that a conversation. I think Kiyotaka is still upset about Ayumu and Kousuke being together and doesn't want anything to do with them until Ayumu comes to his senses; well that's what he told Kousuke anyway._

_Kousuke hasn't left Ayumu's side since the accident. He even dropped out of school saying that he'll make it up next year. He lost his job and he was even kicked out of his apartment. Eyes and myself with the help of some other friends, we moved Kousuke and Ayumu's stuff into Ayumu's old room at my place so they'll have a place to go if… when Ayumu wakes up._ She thought absently to herself as she stared through the window.

"Hiyono? Were you listening?" Eyes asked from his spot on a small couch just outside of Ayumu's hospital room.

"Huh? What?"

Eyes shook his head, "Where is it that you go all the time? You are always zoning out."

She turned away from the window to look at him, "Why doesn't Kousuke cry? I've never once seen him cry this whole time. He claims to love Ayumu right, so why won't he cry for him? I don't get it."

"Of course he cries. He just puts up a front for everyone so we don't worry about him." He said as a small but sad smile crossed his face.

"But I've never even seen his eyes red from crying or tear streaks or anything like that."

"He is here all day and night, mostly by himself. I am sure Kousuke lets Ayumu know his feelings in his own way. It's not our place to judge how he shows emotion." Eyes said glancing at the closed door.

The conversation was interrupted when they heard footsteps heading down the hall toward them. One of Ayumu's doctors turned the corner and stopped upon seeing them.

He smiled slightly, "You two have come for another visit today?" The doctor asked though it sounded like more of a statement then a question.

"Yeah, Kousuke needs the support." Hiyono said putting on her happiest face. "So how is Ayumu doing?"

"He's still the same; nothing has changed since he arrived. He had a lot of internal bleeding and lost a lot of blood but his physical wounds have healed for the most part. But who knows what kind of tortures that boy went through, we have no idea what kind of mental and emotional damage was caused. And let's say he does wake up, we don't know if he'll even be the same person you knew." He paused, "I'm sorry. I think that your friend should maybe go home, it will probably help him heal."

"He won't leave." Eyes said calmly, "There is nothing you can say or do to make him leave, not without Ayumu." Blue eyes looked out the window.

It had gotten late; Eyes and Hiyono had left for the night, leaving Kousuke alone in the hospital room. The last of the nurses and doctors also left so only a skeleton crew was there.

Kousuke sighed to himself, "Hey Ayumu. Don't you think it's time you wake up now? Remember how you told me that you don't like being in hospitals, well the sooner you wake up the sooner we can get the hell outta here. What'd ya think of that idea?"

He received no response though and sighed again. Kousuke sat in the large chair they had brought in for him so he had something more comfortable to sleep on. He ran his fingers through the brown mess of hair as he always did when the brunette used to fall asleep on him. His other hand was on Ayumu's stomach, fingers intertwined with the others and he could feel his hand being lifted and dropped slightly by shallow breathing.

The red head glanced across to the clock on the table, "It's already after four. I guess I should try to sleep too, hey Ayumu." He said forcing a smile.

Climbing partly onto the bed, Kousuke leaned his head against the others and just stared at his closed eyes. "I'll always be here waiting for you to wake up even if I'm the only one. I know you'll wake up and I'll be here when you do." He paused, "Goodnight Ayumu. I love you." He leaned in placing a soft kiss against the brunettes' lips. Lifting his head he stopped for a moment, a single tear fell from his eyes landing on Ayumu's cheek and rolled down until it hit the pillow. Kousuke got comfortable in the chair, resting his head on the edge of the bed, his hand still holding Ayumu's as he felt the others breathing. He squeezed the brunettes' hand gently one last time before falling asleep himself.

Minutes later, though Kousuke didn't feel it, his hand was squeezed lightly. Chocolate eyes were revealed from behind the closed lids. Ayumu blinked a few times before looking around the room. Noticing the red head asleep beside him, he smiled.

"Kousuke… you came." His voice was hardly a whisper. Ayumu reached a shaky hand out and wiped away the single tear streak on the older boys' face. He then slipped his hand into Kousuke's free one, "I love you too. Goodnight." He whispered smiling, closing his eyes again.

Kousuke opened his eyes; he lifted his head and glanced around the room. When his eyes landed on the clock he realized he had only slept for an hour or so. He sighed to himself then noticed something out of place. Looking at his hand, it was held by Ayumu's though he was sure that he hadn't taken a hold of it last night, he looked back at the door then thinking he was going crazy turned back to Ayumu only to find chocolate eyes staring awake and alert at him.

"Ayumu…" His voice was shaky and Kousuke was afraid that he was dreaming. "Are you awake?"

"Morning!" Ayumu's voice was hoarse and barely above a whisper but he smiled happily.

Kousuke froze, shocked at the sight before him but quickly shook it off. He climbed onto the bed pulling the brunette into a tight hug. "You're awake, you're really awake. I knew you'd wake up!" He paused, "You _are_ awake right?" He asked, pulling away from the brunette and looked down at him.

Ayumu laughed lightly then nodded. "I've missed you too Kousuke."

Kousuke sat on the bed beside the other; he cupped the brunettes' face between his hands looking over every inch of his face before leaning down kissing him. Kousuke desperately wanted to feel his lips move against his own, to feel Ayumu lean into the kiss, he had longed for it.

Their lips slowly parted, "I love you." It was Ayumu to say the words. Kousuke stared unbelieving for a moment. He knew that Ayumu loved him just from the brunettes' actions but this was the first time that he'd heard Ayumu ever say the words aloud and it shocked Kousuke.

"I love you too." Kousuke said, the tears he'd been holding back were released and he pulled Ayumu back into a hug and they stayed like that holding each other until Kousuke fell into a peaceful sleep.

Ayumu continued to hold the red head running his fingers through the spiky locks, "I knew you'd come for me." He whispered as his eyes closed and he fell asleep listening to the soft breathing of his other.

The End


End file.
